Mist
by SSTR87
Summary: Ranma leads a secret life, one that he must keep hidden even from his own family and friends... The first fanfic I've posted on fanfiction, yet it's nowhere near my first.
1. Prologue

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007 Prologue

Shampoo motioned her Great grandmother to come forward. She hated having to do this, but it might just be important. "Hiba-chan, there Airen," she whispered in broken Japanese.

Cologne held a withered finger to Shampoo's lips, sending a chill down her back, to silence her.

The Warrior Maidens from China watched with particularly keen interest, as Ranma removed his traditional Chinese slacks and silk shirt and donned a Red over black ninja outfit, pulling his facemask snugly to protect his identity.

To all who knew Ranma, this new attire seemed to be another attempt at fooling Ryoga for some unknown purpose. To all who knew the significance of the ninja outfit's patterns, this spelled great trouble. Even now Cologne felt a shiver run through her spine.

"Come, child, we must go back to China," Cologne whispered to Shampoo, drawing the girl's attention to herself so she wouldn't see the method of opening a portal to such a dangerous realm.

"Where we go great grandmother?" Shampoo's interest was well and truly piqued. She glanced back at the space Ranma once occupied only to see nothing but an empty alley. 'Where did my husband run off to?' Shampoo mused, sending furtive glances back and forth.


	2. Chapter 1

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 1

Ranma stepped into a large room, filled lounge chairs, brown leather sofas and covered wall-to-wall with paintings of Ranma and a beautiful Asian woman in various poses of familiarity. The room glowed with an amber light, the results of strategically placed candles bringing a sense of calm to Ranma's frayed nerves.

"Ahh, Ranma-kun you're here early," The voice came from the woman the paintings were obviously based on.

Ranma's eyes twinkled with a warm light, his features completely obscured. "That's because I have a mission tonight, but I've still got a couple hours to kill. You up for company?"

The woman's sheer blue gown danced like a ghost as she touched a delicate finger to her chin in thought. "I suppose, I could pencil you in tonight," she kidded, moving closer to him, her movements were so graceful it was like she was gliding.

"Oh, most gracious!" Ranma teased, embracing his wife of a month and a half with a tender hug.

Shao Kahn fitted his jacket while awaiting the arrival of his best ninja, Mist. Ever since he had seen Ranma battle the Ashura and Winged Minotaur, he had deemed to have him as his Knight in the game of multi-realm chess.

A knock at the large, wooden double doors brought Shao Kahn back to the present. "Enter," Whoever was interrupting his musings had better be prepared to face his wrath as Mist never knocked, instead appearing within and giving a light cough to announce himself.

Sure enough, the young woman in Purple satin was not Ranma, in either form (_that_ had taken some getting used to) but rather his ill begotten clone of Kitana, princess of Netherrealm. She bowed reverently. 'She had better!' he thought haughtily, after all he held her life in his hands and could take it at any moment. "What need have you of me, Mileena?"

"Forgive my intrusion, father, but I was wondering if I would given too Ranma as a boon?" She had heard the noises her sister's husband could force out; with her room being a wall away from Kitana's, she had certainly been able to hear her sister's cries of ecstasy and fulfillment.

"You want me to give you as a boon to Ranma? I only gave him Kitana to keep her from turning coat and trying to kill me. What need have you of a husband anyway, Tarkatan?" His words forced the young (looking anyway) woman to grimace. It was her Tarkatan background that made her considered as a failure; it wasn't her fault they used such an atrocious body as a template, but now she was stuck with a monsters face.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to me," Mileena groveled, kowtowing at her father's feet.

Mist traveled through the halls, walking in the visible spectrum for a change. He had grown complacent in his time dealing with Saffron and gotten to like the feeling of not having to worry about enemies trying their best to rip your spine out and feed on its fluids. But tat was another story altogether.

A hand landed on his shoulder, sending alarms ringing worse than when he Goro gave him hugs. There was only one man that could not only approach with out Ranma detecting him but set his nerves on fire, too.

"Mist, I'm so glad to see you again," came a tinny voice; the sneer was so thick Ranma could taste it.

Ranma did not turn to acknowledge the man behind him, instead he called out to a man who he _could_ respect. "Shang Tsung!"

A spindly an with long flowing white hair paused from his journey to wherever and came to greet Ranma. "Mist, I'm glad to see you're still alive and in one piece. I heard about your battle with the Phoenix-god, Saffron."

Mist gave a short nod. "I was wondering when I could begin learning your sorcery style?"

"What would a common ninja want to learn sorcery for?" came the sneering voice of mechanical man to Ranma's left.

Without warning Ranma threw a kunai through Cyrax chest, causing a rainbow of sparks to fly through the air. "This is your last warning, Cyrax, don't speak to e unless you want to be dismantled," With that, Ranma and Shang Tsung walked away from the damaged machine, in the direction of Shao Kahn's chambers.

"I need you to travel to two realms this time," Shao Kahn explained, showing no sense of concern. "I have heard disturbing rumors of Baraka changing his people's allegiance; the Tarkatan only respect those with strength, I want you eliminate Baraka and force his people to serve me. The second is more difficult than the others, I intend to expand into the Earthrealm, but I fear a resistance movement is in the making. My spies inform me Kitana is at its base, bringing together the Shokan and Centaurs, I want both of their unswerving loyalty returned by any means necessary, and I want to know if the rumor of Kitana's betrayal is true," Shao Kahn turned to gaze out the window of his chamber and into the dark forest in the north section of Outworld, the realm he created and ruled with a fist of iron. "Those are your orders, begone!"

Ranma grunted in affirmation and dropped into his shadow.


	3. Chapter 2

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 2

Cologne placed the telephone back on its cradle, a look of sorrow in her eyes. "This bodes ill," she muttered to herself.

Shampoo bounced into the kitchen wondering why she hadn't received any orders for the last several minutes. "What you do, Hiba-chan, customers waiting for noodles." Shampoo tapped her foot petulantly and crossed her giving a cute pout.

It took all she not to laugh at her descendant's antics. "Shampoo you do this old woman's bones good," Cologne complimented. "You and Mr. Part-time will have to run the restaurant by yourselves for a while, I must go to speak with Kasumi on a matter of urgency."

Shampoo's shoulders slumped. "But why? Shampoo no like be with Mu Tsu. Would rather cut hair and lick Akane butt!"

"Hohoho," Cologne chortled a sound like leaves rustling. "I'm sorry to keep you away from Akane's butt, but I really do need to speak with Kasumi.

Shampoo almost choked at the thought of getting together with Akane. If not for the Kitchen Destroyer's bloodline, she would have been a perfect partner. Shampoo cleared her throat, forcing away the growing lump in her throat. "Shampoo no here for Akane, Hiba-chan; here for Airen, maybe come get Akane later, though…" the purple-tressed Warrior Maiden walked from the kitchen and snatched Mousse by the back of his head and dragged him to the kitchen, leaving him to perform his male duties.

Cologne shook her head with disbelief. She had meant her earlier comment about Akane as a joke, but apparently, you can take an Amazon from the Village, but you can't take the Village from the Amazon.

Kasumi watched as her 'father' bawled about Ranma being a tramp and sleeping around on his "… Baby girl, Akane!" She shook her head, finding her life here that much more annoying.

"CHIYAH!!" came a thundering voice, filled with anger and rage from in the dojo. CRUNCH!

What no one but Kasumi and a few on the Elder Council knew was that the Tendo Matriarch had died while defending her house and eldest daughter from a pair of Amazons, needing a place to gather information. It was only five years ago that she, herself, had taken Azusa Tendo's life. Originally she and her partner, Perfume, were supposed to kill a mother and daughter and replace them by use of Jusenkyo water.

Things had turned south when Azusa displayed Amazon-level skill with a naginata, running Perfume through while her pathetic coward of a husband scraped and begged for the two women to show mercy and let his daughters and wife go free, even go so far as to offer himself in exchange (as if a male was worth the death of two females).

After lopping off Azusa's head and applying potion #23 to the district's water supply, causing all who knew Azusa to forget how she died and have hazy memories of the time when she was around a year prior.

Kasumi gave a cheery smile and mopped away Soun's tears, then lead the man to sit out on he porch. "Don't worry, Otou-san, I'm sure Ranma will come back tonight."

Soun nodded his head, believing in the words of his daughter. "Oh, Kasumi-chan! Warruh ahhh hrwur wee!!" His gibbering was attributed to Kasumi holding a cloth over his mouth, laced with chloroform. Soun was out like a light and she set about cleaning the family room, again.

"TO-RYAH!" CRASH!

Nabiki descended the stairs and ignored the snoozing form of her father, instead walking over to her sister and standing directly in front of her, hands on hips and glaring pointedly.

"Oh, Nabiki-chan! Dinner won't be ready for another two hours," Kasumi greeted, her blissful smile never wavering; thank the Ancestors for the Soul of Ice, she had needed it everyday of her stay here.

"Don't you 'Oh, Nabiki' me, Nee-chan," Nabiki gesticulated. She pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and held it in front of Kasumi's face. "Do you know what this is?"

"Oh my, yes!" Kasumi enthused, taking the sheet of paper in hand. "It says it's a phone bill." She pointed to the words 'phone bill'. "It's right here, Imouto-chan. Is there anything else you need?" Kasumi inquired ignoring the facefaulted Nabiki as she walked around her and headed for the kitchen.

Nabiki sat there, twitching, for several long moments before she gathered herself and went in after her sister. "Kasumi," she groaned. "This says you've three international calls last month! Three! Who do you know that was in China?"

Kasumi placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, My! You're right Nabiki-chan, I did." Nabiki nodded her head and waited for her sister to continue, feeling a victory in the making. "I called a phone operator hoping to speak with Ranma. She gave me the number to Jusenkyo Valley's Guide Hut, the village of Joketsuzoku and the Musk Prince, Herb's number," Kasumi broke off with a light smile on her face. "Prince Herb sure sounded like he enjoyed cooking with lady friends."

"They have phones? You spoke to Herb? No, never mind," Nabiki interrupted, before her sister could begin. "That's a headache I don't need to hear; well at least I found out who was responsible for the high phone bill…" Nabiki muttered as she drifted out of the kitchen.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you enjoy the family life, Conditioner." Kasumi whirled, coming face to face with her close friend and the only Maiden she had been in contact with that knew who she actually was.

"Oh, My! Cologne-san, I'm so glad to see you," Kasumi remarked. Cologne was one of the only people she enjoyed putting on her Kasumi show for; the others being Ranma and Dr. Tofu.

Cologne chortled; it made an old woman feel good when she was actually welcomed, rather than being rebuked. "Why thank you, Kasumi-chan. But now that I am here, you must understand that we are being pressed for time."

Kasumi's smile did not wan as she put several pots to the stove and began chopping vegetables, preparing dinner for her family…

Kiima sat in the throne room, surrounded by silk curtains that draped in the most beautiful of ways. On her knee was a bouncing baby Saffron, giggling when she would make faces and coo in Seagull to him.

"That's a good boy, Saffy-chan," A deep voice cooed from behind Kiima's shoulder. An arm reached around Kiima's waist and tickled the small baby with golden wings.

Kiima had frozen up the moment she realized her vulnerability; where were the guards? Despite the feeling of nakedness she got when someone snuck up behind her, Kiima couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this person. Slowly, ever so cautiously, Kiima turned her head to meet lips with Ranma as he cooed to Saffron. Kiima blushed and quickly leapt away. "R-Ranma?" she gasped breathlessly.

Ranma spread his arms out, displaying his state of unarm, "In the flesh. I came by to check out how you were doing and to ask a favor of you."

Kiima narrowed her eyes suspiciously and cradled baby-Saffron just a bit more protectively, an action not lost to Ranma. "Isn't it enough that you destroyed Jusendo?"

Sweatdrops adorned the back of Ranma's head. "I didn't Saffy-chan did, besides that's not what I'm here about," Ranma tried, hoping she wouldn't be as blind as the rest of the Earthrealm woman he knew.

Kiima thought for a moment and realized that it technically _was_ Saffron who caused all the damage by trying to hit Ranma with his most devastating blasts. "So what is it that you want?"

Ranma sent his Ki-senses to maximum, seeking even the shallowest of breaths and the faintest of heartbeats for a mile round. Not for the first time, he wished he had taken up Shang Tsung on his offer to teach him scry-detection spells. Using Seagull, one of the billions of languages that he had picked up when joining alliances with Shao Kahn. I need to have the unswerving allegiance of the Phoenix Nation. There is a threat coming very soon that cold mean the end of the world as you know it.

Kiima was taken aback, twice. Since when were you able to speak Seagull? Kiima questioned, feeling almost taken advantage of as she had been telling Saffron some private thoughts she had of the warrior who beat the Phoenix-god.

Ranma smirked, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, it's one of my many secrets," Ranma informed her, switching back to Japanese. "Nod if you can do this for me."

Kiima stared disbelievingly at Ranma. "Why would you need-" She was cut off by Ranma as he placed a finger over his lips. She nodded, following his gaze to a darkened corner. Oh, Saffron, my Lord, you are going to grow up to be the greatest ruler the Universe has ever seen. I'd be willing to bet that the Humans would be able to travel the stars within this lifetime and then you can show yourself to be the greatest warrior of our Universe, Kiima cooed to Saffron, making the child giggle in delight at her words.

When Kiima looked up to see if Ranma thought the area safe to speak in, she realized he was no longer there.

"Lady Kiima," Masara called, rushing into the room, sword drawn and at the ready. "I felt a Landling's Ki, have you seen anyone?"

Koruma closed the door and sealed it with a large log. "My Lady, Lord Saffron, I am glad that you two are well, I could feel the Ki of a Human, but it felt familiar in some way," he explained, drawing his short sword.

Kiima looked to the two guards and wondered if it were possible another Human had gotten in, because Ranma's Ki had been held in check for the entire time he was here. "Are you certain you felt a Human Ki?" Both nodded. "Was it Ranma's, or someone else?"

"I think it was Ranma's…" Masara mused, holding a hand to his chin in thought.

"So, you felt it too, My Lady?" Koruma asked, having faith in Kiima.

Kiima walked back to her place a the foot of the throne and began to sing an ancient Seagull song, We are the mightiest, the masters of the sky. Sure the Eagles can soar higher and faster, but can they travel the water? Can they travel the waters? We are the Seagulls, the mightiest, the masters of the sky. We command the winds and fly over the dead air, traveling the world over! Traveling the world over!

Saffron clapped his hands in delight and laughed in merriment.

Koruma and Masara shook their heads, trying to clear the sensation usually associated with flying; yet they always felt it when around Kiima.

"_We are __**men**__!_  
We must be swift as a coursing river,  
_We are __**men**__!  
_With all the force of a great typhoon,  
_We are __**men**__!  
_With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the **moon**!" Ranma's voice rang through the room, booming with energy as he drifted further away.

Kitana and Jade entered the meeting chamber both covered with a thick, brown cloak. "Thank you for meeting me here," Kitana began, Jade broke away from her close friend and positioned herself at an angle to the entryway.

Dim candles poorly lighted the meeting room, but you could easily make out the figures of the two predominant races. On one side were three Shokan, a race believed to be half-Human, half-Dragon; each member having four arms with three fingers each and nearly four-times the muscle of the average Human, with red eyes and bad tempers. The other race were the Centaurs, a race with every bit the muscle of a Shokan, but had the body of a Horse with the upper section of a man; with Ram horns on his head and a long, deadly tail.

"If not for the necessity of this meeting, I would have you head as I swam in your blood, Xenethos," warned a Shokan male, from the looks of him he commanded the utmost respect from the other Shokan.

Xenethos, a Centaur, crossed his arms over his massive chest and loomed over the gathered Shokan and Centaur, he hadn't earned the title Destroyer by being a weakling. "You wouldn't have my head if you brought an army against me, Halfling."

"Please, Prince Goro, Commander Xenethos, we need not to fight amongst ourselves, we have a much greater enemy, one that has the potential to lay low both of your kingdoms on his own," Kitana warned, drawing all arguments to a close.

Goro sneered at Kitana, believing such a threat with a grain of salt. "Tell us why you believe such a threat to be true, Princess of Edenia?"

Xenethos turned to regard the princess as well, his superior eyes allowing him to see through the dim lighting as if it were high noon. "Yes, Lady Kitana, why should we believe such absurd tales?"

"Maybe," a voice called from the shadows, his form obscured even to Centaur and Shokan eyes. "Because it's true?"

Kitana went pale, a bad expression, even by Shokan standards. What could bring such a reaction to a woman who lived with the cruelest bastard in all the known realms?

"Ranma…?"

"Mist," the ninja corrected, stepping into the visible spectrum.

Kitana withdrew her combat fan and slashed at his throat, planning to take his head from his neck.

Mist caught the fan and twisted it several shapes before she could think to withdraw her arm. "I can't believe how easy it was to get in here," Mist commented as he strolled through the room.

For the first time the room's inhabitants realized they had very little motor function, the only thing they were able to move freely was their neck. "Who are you, Human?"

Mist withdrew a container of small white eggs. "Are any of you aware of what these are?"

"They're eggs, you nitwit!" Xenethos boomed.

Goro, despite his hatred on Centaurs, laughed at the blank expression in Mist's eyes. "The Human doesn't even realize what he's holding! Maybe he thought they were some manner of weapon!"

Mist turned a harsh look at the gathered. "I just realized that you don't realize what these are. I suppose that can be expected of brainless brawlers like yourselves." Ranma ignored the sound of growling and cursing. "These are Imprinting Eggs, they're used y the Phoenix-god, Saffron, to turn his enemies into his most devote followers, wanna see how they work?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ranma threw three eggs, each landing on a different person. In their stead were three enormous eggs, large enough hold full grown Centaur. Mist approached the first and cracked the shell open. Sheeva, the female Shokan that was sealed in it, gazed into Mist's eyes and asked, "What can I do for you my Master?"

Mist turned to gaze at the assembled. "Who's next?"

Baraka howled to the moon far in the sky and was mimicked by those of his people. He was the ruler of this realm and all chose to follow him. As he lead the multitude into the third verse, a rope wrapped around his neck and he was dragged into the shadows where his screams could be heard by all.

From the shadows a ninja in red on black emerged, carrying the head of Baraka. "I am Mist, you will serve me as I command you to,"

There were murmurs passed through the Tarkatans; in all of their history they had served Baraka. Seeing as Baraka was easily beaten by this man, they shrugged their concerns away and pledged their loyalty to Mist.


	4. Chapter 3

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 3

Herb tossed Chi around like it was going out of style and on sale at the flea market. All around him were the smoldering ruins of a once beautiful garden, complete with white sitting stones and a gentle stream. Now all that remained was charred ground and a pool of steaming water.

"Dam you!" he shouted through the air at an unseen person. "Quit with this hiding and show yourself, coward!" A rustle to his left caused Herb to lob a whip of Chi, ripping a deep ravine through the already much-abused ground.

"What did that rock ever do to you?" came the mocking voice a moment before Herb was surrounded by ten ninja with red over black patterns. Even as he watched, trying to discern the real from the false, they ran in circular patterns around Herb, every lap adding another illusion.

"Watch your step," one remarked an instant before Herb was rudely shoved forward, sliding to land on his butt because of the frozen ground.

"Would you like a hand up?" one of the illusions questioned, extending a hand made of ice so cold that it would make dry-ice warm in comparison.

Herb blasted at the image, sending sharp shards of ice flying in several directions.

"Nice try, Dragon-boy, maybe your father would be able to do better?" another taunted, taking the image of an aged Herb.

Herb spat in anger and lashed out with massive Chi ball, spreading from his body and extending a full mile in all directions. "Who's laughing now, fool?" Herb challenged.

"HAHA!"

"HA!"

"HAHA!"

"HAHAHA!"

"WAHAHAHA!"

Each laugh started from a different direction, meshing together until Herb thought he was going insane. "SHUT UP!" Herb seethed, his chest heaving with pensive anger as he tried to spot his real foe. "I'LL MAKE YOU STOP LAUGHING! THEN I'LL SPIT ON YOUR CARCASS!"

"Now is that any way to speak to your father?" questioned another gray-haired Herb.

Herb sent out thousands of tendrils, each with the destructive capabilities to level mountains. "Who are you, wraith, and why do you haunt me so? What have I ever done to you?" Herb's voice came out soft and feeble like a broken man.

A ninja stepped out from Herb's shadow and stood in front of him. "I am Mist, and I only came here to have a bit of fun. I guess fun-time's over now?"

Herb pulled himself to his feet and regarded the man a dragon's eye for detail. "Ranma?"

Mist's eyes displayed a look of shock. "Wow, you're good, possibly better than me."

Shao Kahn watched disinterested as Mist lead six warriors into the room. "These are your former betrayers and now your most loyal of servants; Goro, prince of the Shokan, Sheeva, one of the Shokan's most skilled fighters, Xenethos, Captain-Commander of the Assault Centaurs, Motaro, a legendary Centaur eclipsed only Xenethos and Baraka, well his head anyway," Mist gave a short bark of laughter.

Shao Kahn turned his back to Mist, not the least bit worried about his heir's allegiance. "And what news have you of Kitana's intervention?"

Mist set a hand within his robe and fished around for some unknown object. "Funny thing that…"


	5. Chapter 4

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 4

A young Centaur trekked through the lush fields of his home village. To his side was a young slender woman with long, flowing light green hair; in her hands was a blue-petal, yellow-stemmed daisy, a flower only the greatest of her people would be able to attain.

"Arterious Milian Xerbe, I don't know what to say," she replied, blushing a light red hue.

"I know we still don't know what race I am, but I'm pretty sure we're compatible, Natali." The Centaur spoke with a gentle voice a vast contrast to his heritage.

Over a hundred thirty years ago, Arterious had arrived here, in Faerierealm as an infant. All had felt the disturbance caused by the arrival and word had traveled quickly about the world's newest inhabitant. Since the Faerierealm consisted of only peace, sharing and equality Arterious life was greatly different than if he had of grown up in Outworld, like his brethren.

Natali giggled lightly, her voice causing flowers to bloom and butterflies to flock near her. Natali reached out and allowed a blue-glowing butterfly land on her finger. "Hello, little one, how are you feeling today?"

The small flying critter fluttered its wings and turned to face her, a moment before taking flight again.

Arterious grinned, loving to watch Natali as she spoke with the various animals, it wasn't something every Elf or Fairy could do; it had been speculated that it was because of her being a hybrid Elf/Fairy.

As Natali continued communicating with the many butterflies she had befriended, a Pixie fluttered its way to them and landed casually on Arterious shoulder. Arterious turned his neck, looking at the small creature, and it spoke. "Hello, Arterious Milian Xerbe," the voice was most definitely female, as she spoke with a silky voice; despite her miniscule size her voice was every bit as normal as the average Fairy

"Hi, Angeline Rosali Cheruby," he greeted. Only people that knew the two would realize they meant no disrespect when speaking each other's entire name.

"I don't get it," Angeline remarked, "So, she's half Fairy, half-Elf, but why would she inherit an ability unique to Pixies?" While question came out sounding new, it was something she asked nearly everyday when Natali would speak with her 'friends'.

"You're asking the guy who doesn't even know what he is?" Arterious replied, his answer memorized after repeating it so often.

Angeline sighed, her tiny chest heaving under the strain. "Have you asked her yet, or are you chickening again?" Her feelings on the matter remained neutral. Both were her friends and nothing more, but she really did want to see Arterious find someone to make him happy; he deserved it after such a rough first hundred years.

Arterious blushed a deep red, which really stood out on his untanned skin. "Yes, I asked her but her friends came by before she could answer me," he informed.

Angeline Tsk'd, wagging her finger disapprovingly. "You should have done so earlier, like when the two of you started out on your walk this morning."

While they were conversing, Natali was spinning a tale of her own, telling her friends of the situation she currently faced. "I truly do like him, but I don't know if I'm ready for such a relationship yet,"

Natali looked at a few butterflies as they fluttered lightly through the air. "That's not what I mean, Jo-jo. I really do want to accept, it's just… I don't know; what do you suggest?"

A pause ensued as she listened and mulled over their 'words'. "You're absolutely right, Me'Tre." With her mind firmed and decision made, Natali stood from her kneeling position and patted down her skirt. She treaded over the soft earth and approached her suitor, Arterious. "Um, Arteri?" she beckoned, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. When his attention turned from their small friend, Angeline, to her, she a light shade of red come to her face.

"I.. Well, I mean… Yes! My answer is yes!" She opted for shouting since speaking was doing her very little good.

Arterious was left blinking and trying to find his footing; neither was going too well. "She… said, yes?" he asked himself, since thinking was out of the question.

Smiling as radiantly as the sun in the sky, Angeline fluttered to the air and danced with joy. "She said yes! She said yes!" Angeline sang through the forested area, telling all of the inhabitants of Pixietown the great news. Since a Pixie's emotion is based on the creatures and people around him, the village threw a celebration, sending blankets of Pixie dust all across Faerierealm.

Ranma was bored, he had already completed his missions a while ago, and now he sat on his futon, staring at the rafters in his room. When he had arrived, only Kasumi had been awake and she wasn't the one he to worry about. So it had been nothing more than a quickly "Sorry for being in so late, had a long night," and he was away, gone up the stairs.

Ranma focused his energies; with his father having been kicked out the window when Ranma arrived, he could exercise his abilities with no one here to interfere. The wind beat impotently at the window, trying in earnest as the night wore on.

"All life starts with water," Ranma whispered, gathering the microscopic molecules in the air. "Water holds three stages, gas, as in mist, fog and steam." As he spoke the stages he changed the temperature accordingly. "The second stage is liquid, it bends moves and flows in any way it wishes, to bend like water is to reach perfection in the Art. The third stage if ice, the deadliest form of water. With a ball of ice one can crack stone, a shard can impale with efficiency akin to glass. And ice can be sculpted, fitted to form a replica of one's self or a weapon harder than the strongest steel. Water flows into the Earth.

"Earth, the base of all life and the resting place of the dead," Ranma swirled his right hand in the air, overhead as he stared at the ceiling. From the cracks in the floorboards, motes of dust and old dirt rose into the air and swirled in a figure eight pattern. "It can be as sturdy as a stone, annoying as dust in the eyes or as deadly as molten magma rolling down a hill. But when combined with Water," the floating dust compressed and intermixed with the floating water. "It becomes mud, the fetus for Vegetation, Nature and… Life." A small stem emerged two leaves growing on it's head.

"As powerful as the two elements are alone and together, their offspring needs Light to live," as he finished speaking the room lit with an iridescent glow, bathing the leaves with Light. "Light nurtures, and Light destroys," the plant withered and died from the heat given off from the Light. "But if properly controlled, Light can recreate where there once was," A new sapling emerged from the location of the former.

Ranma stroked the world's smallest tree, a redwood that could fit in the palm of his hand like a drumstick (the instrument, not a turkey leg). He raised his construct in the air and continued his exercise. "Wood bends to the will of Wind, while Wind assists Wood to recreate," From various locations more micro-trees sprouted, bringing to bear a forest.

"When Wind mixes with Water you get clouds, that can cause storms, and from the heart of a storm, Lightning." A bright flash signaled the discharge of electricity, from cloud to ground and back again.

"From Lightning is birthed Fire, **which consumes **_**all**_!" he bellowed, excitement could be felt through his words. The small flicker of flame, started by the heat of the discharge, grew exponentially, burning away at the Wood, Water and Earth. When Ranma continued his voice was somber, almost remorseful. "Leaving behind…" Ranma paused to stare at the charred remains of a world he had created. "Nothing." The last was no more than a whisper, as a tear ventured from the corner of his eye to hi the floor below his head.

Ranma dispersed the ball of Light and stared around the unlit room. "Darkness, it is the beginning, it is the end… But what lies between?" When Ranma's voice paused for him to ponder on this, the dull but constant pulse of Silence struck him. "The eternal partner of Darkness and Death is you, Silence," Ranma spoke; he had never come this far before, usually being interrupted by Earth or Fire. "Can you tell me the answer, Silence? Can you, Dark?"

Ranma stretched his senses, seeking the ever-elusive foe, the bane of his internal peace, the greatest conquest he seeks.

Tick-Tock

Tick-Tock

Tick-Tock

"Tick-Tock?" Ranma asked, who was that had a clock in the Tendo home? Maybe he should invest in such a device; he was never able to keep track of tie very well. Seeing as his answer was not forthcoming, Ranma decided to start over. "Water, the source of all Life…"


	6. Chapter 5

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 5

For the first time in his career, Mist struck his foe with no warning; though to be fair it was attributed to his mind pondering the element he lacked. He had slipped into the room, hidden within the shadows as his instincts encouraged him. He formed three Ice spikes, two gunpowder balls and a flaming orb. He sent the spikes into Liu Kang's legs, pinning him to in place, the two gunpowder balls coated his entire torso and the Fire ignited the Earth.

The blast brought Mist back to reality and he took stock of what he had just done. As Liu Kang lay drowning in a pool of his own blood, Mist turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I was gonna play a game with you first." Mist took a few moments to heal Liu Kang of his death injuries. "If you can tell me the answer to this riddle, I might let you live," Mist stated; there was very little chance of him allowing the man to live, unless he somehow lucked out.

Liu Kang patted himself, seeing the blood soaking his clothing to his body, yet no wounds remained. He dam-well planned to live to see another day. He dropped into an aggressive stance, as he knew for a fact that any ninja coming from the Shadows was an enemy.

"I exist between the beginning and the end, yet I can not be touched. All is affected by power, yet none have tamed me. What am I?

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Liu Kang demanded, he thought he knew what the answer was, but he didn't want to take the chance of being taken by surprise and killed again; his last death had been… disturbing.

"I am Mist, the greatest ninja in the six realms, and I want you to solve my quandary."

Liu Kang was completely taken aback as none of his previous ninja opponents were this talkative. "I thought ninja don't speak or spoke only when necessary?"

Mist shrugged his shoulders and feigned disinterest. "If I didn't ask questions, how would I gain answers? With no answers how would I gain my sense of balance?"

Liu Kang had no choice but to concede the point. "Too late," Mist warned…

In a plane of existence as unique to the mortal plane as the realms are one another, two beings could be made out, watching the many people within the universe. Both looked to be Chinese Dragons, near exact replicas of the Mortal Kombat symbol. Three more Elder gods entered the chamber and gazed into the universe.

Though they had been directly responsible for the division of One Being, even they were not aware of all of the many realms it was divided into. They instead chose to focus on the one's containing the Kamedogu and the Ancient Amulet, and that was what brought a certain new factor to their attention.

"I grow worried, the Human was not supposed to take a part in the tournament." A Chinese dragon grumbled to its associates.

"Why do you fear a Human child? We have overcome the One Being in the beginning, what is a mere _boy_ in comparison?"

"I still think we should watch the boy's machinations."

"If you continue worrying over Mortals' affairs we won't mind placing you in Earthrealm as one yourself."

"Fine, that will be the last I say of the Mortal boy."

Shao Kahn stroked the loch of Kitana's hair. It had been a blood soaked mess when Mist brought it to him, showing his loyalty to by slaying his own wife. It wasn't something that Shao Kahn would be able to do, but at least he knew Mist took his priorities seriously. "Perhaps, too seriously..."

"You summoned me, My Lord?" Mist inquired, kneeling before Shao Kahn.

Said lord fought the urge to clutch his chest in shock. 'How long have you been there?' he pondered internally. "I did, I need for you to kill Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

"Shang Tsung? I thought he was loyal to you?" Mist pondered quietly, his voice not even a whisper. "As you command, My Lord," With that, Mist melted into his own shadow and was gone.

Seeing Mist had already taken his leave, Shao Kahn to a moment to do something he had never tried before, gloating. "With those two gone, I won't have any one left to stand in my way of becoming all-powerful!"


	7. Chapter 6

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 6

Nabiki watched the video camera she had placed in the Saotome's room, in the hopes of capturing some sexy, candid shots of 'Ranko', but what she got instead brought a gasp from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"From Lightning is birthed Fire, **which consumes **_**all**_!"

"What the hell is Ranma doing, playing with fire inside the house? He could have burned us out of house and home!" she shouted quietly. The lights from her PC monitor fluttered crimson and yellow hues on her face as Ranma's recorded exercise displayed his forest being burned to cinders.

"Leaving behind… Nothing."

Nabiki began to worry now, had Ranma actually sounded depressed? That could spell trouble, especially if he decided to lash out at someone. The only person on the planet who she could think of that was capable of taking a Ranma-level beating was Ryoga, and there was no way she would be able to get a hold of him.

"Dammit, Ranma, just hold on a few more days, then I'm sure P-Chan will show up," Nabiki prayed, hoping to have her wish granted.

"Can you tell me the answer, Silence? Can you, Dark?" The screen had gone completely black, signaling Ranma having released whatever kind o Ki ball that was.

"Hold on a moment," Nabiki pulled the play bar back a smidge, far enough to rewind forty seconds.

"Ranma dispersed the ball of Light and stared around the unlit room. "Darkness, it is the beginning, it is the end… But what lies between?" Silence reigned. "The eternal partner of Darkness and Death is you, Silence. Can you tell me the answer, Silence? Can you, Dark?" Silence again. "Tick-Tock? I didn't know anyone had a clock, maybe I should get one too?"

""_**TIME!!"**_ Nabiki blurted, realizing she now held the key to Ranma's greatest question. Had you asked her yesterday, or even ten minutes ago, she would said "Dinner's at eight."

A predatory smirk returned to her face, now she had a new piece of leverage, all she had to do was dangle it in front of Ranma's eyes, and let him carry her where she wanted.

Ranma leaned back on grass field of Furinkan High, as the girls played softball and the took turns doing pull-ups. Normally he would do his best to feign interest in the clouds, this time was different and his two closest friends (in their opinions any way), Hiroshi and Daisuke knew this.

Daisuke nudged Ranma with an elbow bringing the thinking boy back to reality. "You should have learned by now, Ranma, thinking is bad for you and only you." He kidded.

Hiroshi wrapped an arm around Ranma's shoulder when he sat up. "Yeah, the smoke comin' from your eyes is killin' us!" he pretended to cough and wave away a cloud of smoke.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and looked into his two friends faces, seeking the usual signs they reflected, lust and fantasies. Sure enough he found them, but he also saw genuine concern in their eyes. "Don't worry about it, I've just been trying to get the answer to a question I had since I got off work last night."

"Whoa, Ranma, when did you start working?" Daisuke questioned, dollar signs in his eyes. "You _are_ buying lunch today right?"

"Wait, I didn't think Furinkan allowed its students to work?" Hiroshi asked, remembering the troubles he had to go through when he sought a part-time job.

"This one's for you Ranchan!" Ukyo called from the dug out and flung an Okonomiyaki all the way to Ranma.

Silence as the wind blew.

"Well, Ukyo's a special case!" Hiroshi tried to argue. "After all, its not like the Principal Kuno call her folks or even beat her up,"

"We get the idea, 'Roshi," Daisuke offered, trying to save some face for his friend. "Any way Ranma, tell us about this job you've got?"

Ranma smiled weakly. "I've been in training since about four months ago; I didn't actually start 'til about a week ago, the night of the failed wedding," Ranma explained.

"Hmm," Hiroshi noised as he though back, "four months ago? That's about the time you and Ryoga were changed into kids right?"

"No way, Hiroshi! It would have to be right after that, cause no one would let a toddler work for them!" Daisuke corrected.

Both turned to face Ranma. "What, do I got somethin' on my face?"

One double face fault later, "When did you start training for your new job?" Daisuke insisted.

"Yeah, who was your major foe of the time?" Hiroshi demanded, giving Ranma noogies.

"Ranma tried to hide the sweatdrops on the back of head. "Um, it actually started on the second day of that week of peace and no fighting."

"Whoa! That was only a couple days after you became a teen again!," Hiroshi exclaimed.

Daisuke suddenly remembered something. "Wait, if you starting your training then, what about all those times we saw you staying up late, trailing Mousse?"

Hiroshi's face brightened. "Yeah and what about those training trips and the nights you stayed with your mother in Tomobiki? You can't expect us to believe you came all the way back to Furinkan from the West end of Nerima?"

Ranma was sweating like Ryoga in a room with Akane surrounded on all sides by water. "I… went… to a different location! Yeah, they've got several locations!" Ranma broke off into a maniacal chuckling session.

The two boys exchanged glances and shrugged it off; only Ranma wouldn't be able to read through his facial expression. "So, what is it that you do?'

Hiroshi suddenly found himself short of breath and pointing at Ranma in complete disbelief.

"What? You alright, Hiroshi?" Ranma asked, waving a hand in front of his face. If not for their friendship, he would have started drawing on his face with permanent ink pen in his pant pocket.

"Y-Y-You.. You're a…"

Ranma tensed, not liking where this was headed, especially since it seemed Hiroshi had actually figured out that he was a ninja.

"A what?' Daisuke demanded.

"A… **MALE** **STRIPPER!" **Hiroshi thundered, aiming a shaky finger at Ranma.

Facefault. "Ite…" Ranma groaned as his face was buried into the ground with Takahashi hand signs.

Like photographers chasing a drunk celebrity, the female half of the school surrounded the three guys, asking questions of which club he worked at, even going so far as to recommend certain places for better staff management.

Nabiki smirked, taking the last wad of cash, "Not bad, Nabiki, two thousand yen a piece," Ai exclaimed, placing the bills in separate folders according to their value and condition.

"So what bit of information were you planning to sell them, Nabiki-sensei?" asked a young, first year boy, wearing thick glasses, even thicker than Mousse's; though it was speculated that Mousse didn't wear real glasses just thick disks of glass.

Nabiki looked over her shoulder at her fiancé (unofficial as only Nabiki knew this at the moment). "Don't worry Umino-chan, I'll take of this on my own this time." Nabiki raised a hand, halting Umino before he was ale to speak. "I know you like helping, but how would it look if I stopped interacting with customers?"

Umino conceded the point and wandered off, doing some fact finding on his second favorite subject, Sailor Moon and her Senshi. Since being surreptitiously transferred here after Nabiki pulled a few strings, he bumped Ranma up, from just a rumor to his favorite subject. It seems that no one in Furinkan used the Internet for fear (justified, of course) the telephone wires would be ripped out. Already that had happened twice at his apartment, and the school year had only just started a month ago. He had been forced to purchase a direct data link expansion pack for his laptop that connected him to the Cell phone satellites.

He picked up the tail end of Nabiki's announcement to the gathered customers of knowledge. "Come by in one week, and I'll set up a week's worth of shows for you. If you miss the meeting, no refunds cause I told you when and that's my policy."

Umino shook his head, surely Nabiki didn't believe those unfounded rumors, right? So what was she playing at?"

As lunch hour began, Ranma was hard pressed to get, and stay, away from his four very pissed off fiancées. Somehow word had gotten to St. Hebereke, the Nekohaten and even the Tendo Dojo, which was why Ranma had a heads up about the fiancées demanding an 'explanation'.

It didn't help they were celebrating Golden Week; how they managed to synch up on a monthly basis was beyond Ranma's comprehension, but he knew the signs. It always started with a bucket of cold water waking him, which happened today.

Someone would misinterpret something Ranma was saying, usually it Hiroshi and Daisuke, but that was because he spent most of his free time with them; at the moment the trigger for their anger was this unfounded rumor that heard was verified by Ranma.

Somehow the Old Man would catch wind of it, get Tendo-san all riled up and lead a charge to the school; both were now incapacitated, his father by KO and Soun bawling over his best friend about something or another.

Shampoo would stop by to give Ranma his lunch and stick around, usually keeping quiet and just watching Ranma. Rumors usually did nothing for her, but eating Ukyo's "Burnt Pancakes" set her off. Mousse usually came along a few minutes later just there for the familiar feel of the ride, long ago he had realized Shampoo wouldn't be his, so he remained in character for the familiarity of it all; only Ranma and Cologne knew this though.

Kodachi would be heading over to visit her 'Darling Ranma', and would overhear the two old men, or she was coming to confirm a rumor spread by the extended gossip mill to St. Hebereke; the latter was her cause this time, as she bounced about, laughing a little less maniacal today. That was the flip side to Golden Week; Kodachi became semi-sane and controlled her assault patterns better.

Akane would go into a tirade about what she heard and take it upon herself to "set Ranma straight," usually with a sneak attack by mallet. If she wasn't able to land the blow than she would start trying harder for the rest of the day.

Ukyo didn't show much of a change, except she would feel like cooking a bit more, to calm her nerves. When Ranma would turn down the forty-fifth Okonomiyaki or Akane interposed herself into Ukyo's business, Ukyo would snap and she go into hit something hard mode; since he was the only one capable of taking her full anger, that meant Kill Ranma Mode was in full effect for the rest of the day.

So his day went, Ranma spent two periods dodging Bonbori, ribbons, mallets, spatulas weighted chains and angry shouts from old timers past their prime. Ranma returned to seat after losing the girls on the third lap around the building.

"Mr. Saotome," Hinako threatened. "Delinquency will not be tolerated."

'Damn,' Ranma thought ruefully. 'I forgot about Hinako's last day of Golden was he first for the others. Well, at least I can have some fun with this.' "Hinako-Sensei? Have Ki-drained someone recently or is child body catching up with your adult form?"

Hinako blushed like a schoolgirl and shuffled nervously, not thinking anyone, let alone Ranma, would pick up her three and a half centimeter growth spurt. "You're embarrassing me," Hinako whispered and fled the room in search of a victi- 'Delinquent' to gain her adult body so she can flaunt it for Ranma. Before she returned the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Ranma leapt from the window and landed an inch from Nabiki's cool face. "I figured you'd try running off like you usually do Redzone Week." Redzone Week was what she called the week when the four strongest females in Nerima went wild, only a child or idiot couldn't put two and two together (give Ranma some credit!).

Ranam sighed, his eyes drifting over Nabiki's shoulder at freedom.. "What do you want Nabiki-_chan_?" The 'chan' was added to get riled up.

Nabiki smirked, 'It seems the great Saotome is learning a few of my moves too.' Darkness is the beginning, it is also the end, but what lies in between?" Nabiki quoted, watching Ranma's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "If you want the answer to your question, you'll have to do me a favor, _Ranma-kun_."

Ranma weighed the options. One the one hand, he was no closer to finding the answer than he was two nights ago; but then again, Nabiki has never asked him to do something simple and easy, like killing or beating someone up. Nope, she always asks for things like dating a flock of girls, posing lewdly as a girl and even that one time she had made him give head action to a visiting school's team and coach as a girl. "What are you offering?"

Nabiki smirked, she knew she held all the cards and it only a moment before Ranma folded, even if he bluffed his to a million yen. "Next week, starting on Sunday you will be performing for the girls of Furinkan, so start practicing your strip routine."

Ranma looked rather nervous, understandably so since the fiancées were just coming from around the corner, and threw a set of mental dice. "Do I have to have sex with them too?" He really didn't think he had the stamina for the entire female population of Furinkan High's student body, he had nearly died a few months ago when he was the center of the graduating girls' orgy. It had been nice, but scary when they just kept coming back.

Nabiki smirked. "You _know_ I told you that was a one time thing; I had a three million yen debt to one of the girls and that's what she wanted in compensation. Since she didn't want to be singled out, she asked for all the girls to join in."

"Which they did," Ranma added glumly.

"Relax, Ranma, it's up to you if you want to go that far or not. Besides when I found you three days later, you couldn't wipe that silly grin from your face; it's a good thing I told them you went on a training trip for an opponent out of the city."

"I'm not some whore, Nabiki, I don't appreciate being pimped out, even if that one time **was **kinda nice." Ranma chastised.

"Take it or leave it, one week of stripping for the answer to your greatest question," Nabiki took three large steps back, allowing Ranma to get pummeled by four seriously whacked out fiancées, two deranged fathers and a myopic duck-boy.

"SAOTOME RANMA, FORSTRIPPING FOR STRANGERS WHEN YOU HAVE AKANE!! **PREPARE TO DIE!**" Make that two hormone-driven stalkers.

While Nabiki had wanted Ryoga, she could wait until he was a little black piglet before seeking his help. With that thought in mind, Nabiki stalked off, leaving the school grounds along with the many other students.


	8. Chapter 7A

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 7A

Rei felt like slamming her head against the floor in her room. "How long can she talk about the Ranma guy?" she asked Makoto and Minako. While they were still tight, Rei had been out of loop doing make up work for all the lost time a year ago.

"Considering everything she says is second hand?" Minako queried, having heard most of what Usagi was reciting anyway. "I've every legend of Ranma since Umino transferred to Furinkan for his second year, and I think she's about half done."

Ami nodded from her lace as she read the detailed story given to by Usagi on a daily basis. "Apparently everything she says is true, since she's giving an exact recap of the stories she told us, only at a much faster level."

"And then these bird people that look like angels, but aren't really angels, came to the place he's been staying and kidnapped one of his fiancées, the one Umino thinks he's in love with. Since Ranma was in China and Umino couldn't go that far with no money, the rest of the story was taken from the two guys that went with Ranma and Ranma himself. Umino says that by cross analyzing the key points of each story and weighing the character actions by what he's seen of them was able extrapolate the actual events…" Usagi informed, taking in her first bit of breath since she started.

Rei gaped like a fish out of water. "Ami did you give her one of those learn as you sleep machines, or Usagi a parrot now?"

Ami shrugged her dainty shoulders, not expressing any real interest in Rei's jibe. "Fascinating, Usagi. You said he blasted a stream of ice-cold magic into Saffron's chest and froze him to death? And he doesn't have a machine to analyze his opponent's defenses and strengths?' All the girls in the room, consisting of the Inners and Chibi-Usa, turned look at Ami coyly. "What?' Ami asked with a blush rising.

"Ami's got a crush on some guy she doesn't even know!" Usagi crooned. She sidled up beside Ami, placing an arm around her shoulder. "According to Umino, Ranma has a debt to off so he's going to be stripping for one week only, starting this Sunday." The conspiratorial whisper would have been more secretive had she not been poking Ami in the ribs. "I say we go!" Usagi declared, pumping a fist in the air, looking very undignified as a princess and future ruler when a line of drool slipped from her lips.

"I don't know…" Minako said, showing some restraint, a characteristic she had been working on very hard lately.

"Ranma's a _real_ hunk!" Usagi chimed, her singsong voice lighting a fire in Minako and Makoto's eyes. I'm in," the two chorused and hugged each other tightly while they thought about finally landing a gorgeous hunk.

Ranma sat alone in his room, after kicking the panda out, and tried thinking of something to do to pass the time. He had gone through his Elemental exercises three times already and still had five hours to go.

Well, I guess I can tell you how I came to possess the control I have over these Elements," Ranma suggested to the hidden cam. He didn't really care if Nabiki heard him confess since she was going to find out eventually and with a eek of sitting one place was bound to attract attention to him.

Nabiki sat in her room, looking through the day's profits, with the amount she had they would be in the black for the next two months; though she wouldn't let any one else know. A voice caught her attention, it was the voice her sister's fiancé and family's cash cow. "What are you talking about Ranma-dear?" Nabiki pondered and twisted the knob attached a speaker, increasing the volume.


	9. Chapter 7B

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 7B

It all started about four months ago, just after I was restored to being a teen. I was sitting there lounging in an open lot and waiting for Ryoga to show when I was approached by a four-armed guy and three ninja, each with a different color, Scorpion wore yellow over black, Reptile wore green over Sub-Zero ad black and blue over black.

The four-arm man told me his name was Goro and said if I could beat all four of 'em then their master Shao Kahn would accept me as his student, learning the greatest of all martial arts. Thinking back, I should have been more careful, just like I am with cures for the curse now.

The fight had been one of the best I've since Ryoga learned the Shi Shi Hokodan Perfect. The yellow ninja commanded Fire, the blue one had Ice and green used a camouflage technique that rivaled Pop's Umisenken invisibility technique. It had been an uphill battle against their very different battle styles, and I wasn't able to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha because Sub-Zero gave off a constant cold aura that nullified Scorpion and Reptile's heat; though it was not for a lack of trying.

After battling the length of the lot a few hundred times I had found the only flaw in Reptile's cloak, he still gave off a shadow. Once I was able to see all three, Goro entered the fight (and let me tell you, Ryoga's never learn to balance his strength out the way a four-armed man can) and put me in a Ryoga strength bear hug. When I finally gathered the strength to break free started raining down massive hammer blows into my chest and face, when it felt like my arms were gonna snap he stopped pounding me and started pushing my upper torso away, while squeezing tighter around my lower torso, trying to snap my spine in half.

Through the pain I came up with probably the stupidest plan ever, but it worked; I blasted him with a Double Moko Takabisha against his gut, groin and legs, since he was still trying to snap my upper body. Like I said earlier, it paid off when he was thrown across the lot and stuck into a wall, barely conscious. Instead of watching my back, which cost me, I fired a massive Moko Takabisha right into Goro's skull, driving it completely through the wall and KOing him.

My danger sense gave me a split second warning, which was all I needed, to dodge a blast of frozen air. I watched as it landed against a wall and shattered the stone with its intense cold. Seeing how much of a threat that Sub-Zero was, I figured he was the only one with a projectile attack, a lesson I never forgot as Scorpion threw a Kunai-weighted rope at me, missing my heart by sheer reflex.

It's too bad you weren't around to witness my fight; you could have gotten some pretty good bets.

Well, I had realized my first mistake, the second and was about to make the third, when an idea struck me, knock out Sub-Zero and the others are susceptible. That's when I learned all the many, many ways Ice can be used. I caught Scorpion's rope the second time he threw it, tied it in a knot and wrapped it around Reptile's arm and leg, tying another knot afterward.

With those two tied up (no pun intended), I was free to focus on Sub-Zero. Before this fight I had never gone so far into the Soul of Ice as to freeze the very air around me. When I tried any physical blows it was like moving in molasses, which I've trained in before (one of Pop's "great training" ideas), so I know how it feels.

It took a while to get used to the drag, but once I did, I was able to take it to Sub-Zero, until he started freezing the ground into patches of ice, creating full-bodied ice sculptures in an instant to evade blows and sliding across the ground like a ghost through the air. I got lucky with a roundhouse that caught him before he finished and Ice Clone, knocking him against the outer wall and unconscious.

So I taunted the two remaining ninja, and a fully recovered Goro, leading them into a spiral and blasted them into the sky…

After I won the fight they opened this portal to another realm. I'm sure you want to know what I mean by realm; well, the realms are kind of like different worlds, only the laws of physics, people's thinking patterns and the species are very different and unique to their realm.

Any way, they brought me to a realm called Outworld, where the greatest warriors live and battle for supremacy in a tournament called Mortal Kombat. Shao Kahn, this giant man that rules Outworld with no equal, asked if I wanted to learn the greatest fighting styles ever created, and all I'd have to do in return is play as his Knight until he no longer had anything to teach me.

Yeah, Shao Kahn tricked me into swearing on my honor my service to him, for as long as he still had ways of training me. When you think of all the fighting styles on Earth, there's a lot, now imagine the amount of fighting styles in six universes! Well, call me a dunce, cause I dived in headfirst, seeking to master the Art.

Getting back on subject, I spent the four months married to his adopted daughter, Kitana, in order to manage her allegiance to him, but that turned sour a couple nights ago when I found her calling together a meeting between two of the best warrior races. I guess you could say I'm a widower now. Hahaha… Yeah, I can't laugh about it either.

Well, three months ago while I was exploring the realm of Kitana's birthright, I stumbled, literally, across a scroll, written thousands of years ago by a guy called the Dragon King, Onaga. According to what I was reading, if one masters all the elements he can ascend to levels beyond the Elder gods. In it explained how he had mastered Fire, Magic, Dark and Death, just before he was killed.

He had traveled the five realms and created Outworld, along with the people who lived there. He based most of the races on his own blood, the Shokan, Centaur, Saurian, Cryomancers, etc… Well, I've mastered both Order and Chaos versions of Light, Dark, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Electricity, Wood or Nature if you will, Death and Silence. Magic is the Element I'm working on at the moment, but it's by far the largest section there is. Did you know Magic mimics the other Elements exactly?

My sensei for Magic, Shang Tsung, is my next target, so when I finish telling you this, I should have wasted enough time to be only a few hours early, rather than five.

To tell the truth, I think I'm going to enjoy tonight's hit, if you ever met, Shang Tsung, The Soul Eater, you would understand. The guy is so evil that even the creatures of Netherrealm are cautious when he's around. That's another weird thing, I've only come across the Dark forms of Magic, but no Light Magic; I wonder if that means there's another Realm that hasn't been charted yet?"

I stopped by Phoenix Mountain the day before yesterday, and saw Kiima. I think she'll be a good mother; you should have seen her with baby Saffron. I thought about complimenting her about it, but she was already suspicious of me. You should have seen the look on her face when she realized I had been standing right behind her while she sang a Seagull's lullaby. I can't believe how much fun it is to hide within a shadow. Do you remember the time you were kidnapped by Prince Toma, and they basically traveled in patches of shadow, well, I do something similar, where I can teleport from one shadow to another, never being sensed either.

Anyway, I picked up a few imprinting eggs, their eggs that can rewrite a person's mind, making them completely loyal to you. I know I keep drifting off subject but I'm bored here.

Kiima and I spoke about forming an alliance, and she sounded like she was all for it, but we'll have to see just how that works out…

While I'm on the subject of alliances, Prince Herb has initiated me into the Musk Dynasty as his brother; and, after killing their strongest warrior the Tarkatans are my new foot troops, or something like that. They're really good – if vicious – fighters…

Well, I suppose I've wasted enough time, talking to the air. Who knows when you'll be listening to this tape? Well, whatever, I've got a job tonight. I'll see you later.


	10. Chapter 8

Started 12/01/2007 Completed 12/01/2007

Chapter 8

"I know you're there Mist, or have you forgotten that I can taste Mortal souls in the air?" Shang Tsung questioned, as he closed the tome he was engaged in reading. Placing it on his lap, the white-haired man looked in the direction was hidden. "I suppose Shao Kahn ordered you to kill me?"

Mist rose from a shadow on the floor and took a loose relaxed stance, preparing for a very dangerous battle. "Even though you were my teacher, I never liked you much. Your very essence always sent my danger sense screaming and I'd be left with a migraine for an hour after departing."

Shang Tsung smiled with a knowing look in his eyes. "I suppose it would to a man who trained extensively with a combat book designed as Netherrealm humor." He stood to his feet and took an aggressive Kung Fu stance. "Before we begin our fight, Mist, have you realized which element it is that you must master?"

Deciding to oblige a man marked for death, Mist shook his head to the negative. "No, not yet; but a close friend is going to tell me."

Shang Tsung smiled predatorily "I know I can't kill you, Mist; your skill surpasses my own too many times over," Shag Tsung credited. Mist felt the familiar stirrings of overwhelming danger. "But, my knowledge goes millennia beyond yours. There is a reason why I am still alive when even the Elder gods tried their hand at killing me. You, you are a student of the Art; but, I, I am its Master. It molds to my needs and in turn I gain more knowledge."

Mist, his nerves set on edge, dropped into the Soul of Ice, preparing his fastest and most lethal attacks, even as the air filled with chilling mist. "Is there a point to your death speech, or are you hoping for enough time to build your magical constructs?"

Shang Tsung clapped his hands bemusedly. "Very well played, Mist. But, it already too late, already you are beginning to fade. Before you die though, I will tell you the answer to your greatest question. Time. Time is what exists between Darkness and Darkness. Time is one-half of the true form of the One Being, the great threat that held his icy grip over the Elder gods, scaring them, as they did not want to die. They ripped Time into several segments, but two are very special. The first is Outside, the Realm they reside in, a world where Time has no hold, but in order to create such a world, they had to place the effects of Time somewhere else."

Mist looked down at the space his legs once held him aloft. "Damn," he cursed. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Of course Shang Tsung would know his Moment of death was at hand, but he should not have given the old man the chance to prepare a binding spell. "Before I go, Shang Tsung," Ranma threw a ball of glowing orange dust, scattering particles of an unknown substance through the room. "I thought I would give you a going away present. Xi Fa Xiang Gao, Formula #12 Revised: Dehydrated Release. Anything with a temperature higher than 0 Celsius will lose all of its memories by inhalation. Enjoy." With the last of his words spoken, Ranma faded from Outworld, perhaps to never be seen again.

Nabiki paced like a caged animal, Ranma had been gone since Thursday and now it was Sunday. For the first time, she felt as if it were her fault. She could have warned Ranma away from pursuing his master. Obviously this Shang Tsung fellow planned for Ranma's eventual betrayal and set him up. At least she knew she would have, assuming she were evil and wanting to rule the universe.

She gripped at her sweaty palms. She already had ten women waiting to see Ranma perform and worst off, they had paid extra, just to get here from Minato Ward's Juuban. She was going to have to issue refunds for every person that missed their showing.

"Oh, Ranma, you are so going to owe me for this." While it was a vow she had uttered many a time, she couldn't put her heart into it. This was like finding out her best friend was tied into the Yakuza and was trying to take over the local division; it just didn't happen.

"Hey, Tendo-san, where is our hunk for the night?" asked a young girl, possibly Ranma and Akane's age.

Nabiki shuffled her feet, staring into the distance, hoping to see a pigtailed boy bouncing his way, by rooftop, to meet her. "I wish I knew," Nabiki muttered under her breath.

Minako's green eyes sparkled with concern. "Are you okay; you look pensive? You know what they say, all work and no boys makes a business woman frigid."

Nabiki frowned, had this girl just insulted her, calling her frigid? "I'll have you know-" Nabiki's diatribe was cut short when a blue haired girl with a stunning similarity to Akane, minus the over-abundance of muscle and the baked on snarl, patted Minako on the back.

"I'm sorry about her, she can't say any of her phrases right. She meant no disrespect, even if that's what it came across as." Ami's voice was soft and calming, like watching a gentle breeze blowing silk sheets.

"Apology accepted," Nabiki took a moment to regard the physique of the gathered girls. A tall brunette with legs any guy would kill for, a blonde with a level of cuteness only surpassed by Azusa Shiratori, another blonde with green eyes (the girl who had been speaking with her a moment ago) had a body fit for a pop idol, the blue haired girl was a petite cutey, perfect for guys with a Lolita Complex. There were two redheads; one was the same age as the other girls though she was of more average build, the other technically had pink hair, but it looked to be darkening, suggesting it was natural, with a build like Nabiki, herself, had. One wore a long red skirt and white sweater that increased her sex appeal, making her look more like an adult woman; next to her was another woman-esque teen with long flowing deep-green hair and eyes that spoke an intellect rivaling Nabiki's own, it also showed in her ice-queen mask. It took several moments to force her gaze to break from the woman's own eyes. When she finally did, Nabiki was treated to the sight of a petite girl, who looked as frail as paper, but held an inner strength Nabiki had only seen in Ranma and Ryoga. Whoever the girl was, she had seen more than her fair share of sorrow and pain.

"Perhaps we should be taking our leave if this Ranma person is not going to show." The long green haired woman intoned, rising to her feet. "I do believe we were told we would receive a full refund should our guest of honor not show." She requested with her hand extended in expectation.

Nabiki grimaced; she liked to make money, not spend it. 'I'm going to have a long talk with Umino-kun tomorrow,' she assessed. With a heavy heart, she shoveled the money from her pocket and extended her hand.

Setsunna was feeling sorely disappointed, she had heard much about this Ranma Saotome and despite her efforts she was unable to view anything about him in Gates of Time and Space. When she reached to take the groups money back, she had to wrestle Nabiki's clenched fist open. "Thank you for your efforts, Tendo-san. Perhaps, when he returns you can contact us through Umino."

Nabiki nodded a soft sob escaping her lips as she watched her money walk away. "oh, well, at least I worked in a no refund clause with the other girls, but they definitely are going to want to cash in on that rain-check," Nabiki mused. All's well that ends well…


	11. Chapter 9

Started 12/02/2007 Completed 12/02/2007

Chapter 9

Ranma brought his Kata to a halt. He had been progressing nicely in the Art, and it showed. If he had to make a guess at his energy reserves now, he would be somewhere between Prince Herb and Saffron, His reserves rivaled that of a Chi Dragon's half-blood descendant, but he was able to instantly recover Ki like Saffron.

He looked over at his potted tree, a tree he had begun to grow when he felt like he'd starve to death. It was a good thing he had, too, as this realm he was currently in ran nonlinear to the normal bonds of time. He could sit in one place for ten years, but only feel like a moment has passed, or practice his Element exercise, but only a fraction of a second will have passed. With the strategically placed tree (it had been placed on a hub, the converging point of the Seven Time Flows) Ranma could monitor the amount of time he had spent doing something.

One advantage he had discovered was the endless supply of Ki drifting around. He had taken a page from the old man's book and siphoned it into himself, sustaining his life for untold centuries, or maybe they were only weeks? Ranma's head hurt any time he tried to make sense of the Seven Time Flows.

Ranma looked down at his hands; one was wrinkled, showing signs of deterioration while his other remained the same as it had ever been. "Damn, I don't know how much longer my body can handle this strain," Ranma informed himself. It helped to speak, even if he was the only person to hear his voice, sometimes delayed by several minutes or coming to him before he spoke it. He had had several conversations with himself over the Time.

"Don't worry, Ranma, I'm still here, something like three hundred years down the line," came a reply from his future self. There was a noticeable warble in his voice, indicating great age.

"I really don't want to be here for another three hundred years! I feel like I'm gonna go crazy!" Ranma barked, slamming his fists into the ground.

"Calm down, Ranma, my boy, you do go crazy. Eventually…" came a wispy old voice, no doubt Ranma's from even further in the timeline. "Several times, I might add. Heh, I've missed knowing who the proprietor of the voice was. I had thought I was a prophet, sent by a god named Shang Tsung, to spread the wicked of his ways. Heh, can you imagine my surprise when I couldn't find anyone?"

Ranma rubbed at his forehead. "There's got to be a way out! If any of you can hear me, let's plan our way out!" he pleaded, hoping to cheat this Time Realm.

"AHHHH! OOF!" There was a sickening thud associated with the fall. "Ow, that hurt! Hey, where am I?" There was no doubt about it that was Ranma when he had first arrived.

"Ranma, listen to me!" he cried, trying to send him advice before he did the dumbest thing he had, when arriving. "Don't use Light!"

"WAAHHH!" came younger Ranma's cry of anguish as the Light shredded his retina and baked his skin, sending the scent of burnt flesh through Time.

"I feel like I'm going to go crazy!" Ranma heard; it was a set of words he had spoken over a thousand years ago.

Ranma cleared his throat with a shaky hand. 'I've really let myself go, haven't I?' he pondered, thinking back to the days of his youth. "Calm down, Ranma, my boy, you do go crazy," Ranma stopped to cough away the feeling of a very dry throat. "Eventually… Several times I might add."

Ranma's mind wasn't what it used to be, so when he thought he was thinking, he was actually speaking aloud. "I've missed knowing who the proprietor of the Voice was. I had thought I was a prophet, sent by a god named Shang Tsung, to spread the wicked of his ways." Ranma shook his head disbelievingly. "Heh, can you imagine my surprise when I couldn't find anyone?" Ranma shared a private joke with himself, chortling at the humor only he saw.

"I am Shang Tsung, the evil god of Ruin. You have been selected to spread my laws throughout the world around you." Ranma mimicked what he could remember of Shang Tsung's voice. He knew well enough that Shang Tsung would never declare himself as such, but it was fun acting. "My ways are wicked and you will go about corrupting all others around you. You **will** bring this realm's inhabitants to their knees in servitude to **me**!" Ranma chortled again, enjoying a good laugh.

Ranma drifted high in the 'sky' of Time, pressing his reserves to their limits. He was hoping that by expelling his considerable reserves he be able to finally master the instant recovery Saffron had used, so he had flown up, as high as he could reach before running out of 'fuel'.

Only problem was, he hadn't considered how he would get down, should he fail to instantly recover his energy. And that was the dilemma he was now facing as he suddenly nose-dived, heading the non-existent ground of Time. Like a ragdoll Ranma was tossed head over heels and in many twists and turns never meant for Human anatomy.

He lay still, watching as the blood rolled from his head and pooled in front of his eyes, before drying and disappearing…

He opened his eyes, wondering how he had gotten here. For that matter, who was he?

With all his strength, he lifted his body to a sitting position. "What's going on here?" he asked the black void that surrounded him. Even though there was no lighting, he could see his body with no trouble, the same went for the giant sycamore tree a distance away.

"Wait, what's a Sycamore Tree?"

"I am Shang Tsung, the evil god of Ruin." A sinister voice called out into the void, seeking the one it was destined to reach.

He looked around him, trying to find the source of the voice. "Where are you and what do you want?"

"You have been selected to spread my laws throughout the world around you."

With no better judgment, he decided to do as he was told. "What should I teach these 'people'?" He asked, wondering if maybe he should have some book that gave explanation to what was expected of him.

"My ways are wicked and you will go about corrupting all others around you. You **will** bring this realm's inhabitants to their knees in servitude to **me**!"

He knelt on the ground and bowed until his forehead touched the 'surface'. "As you command, Shang Tsung, I will spread your beliefs." With that, he rose to his feet and marched off, in search of 'people'…

Ranma's ashen skin began to reverse in color, the age melting away to youth as he focused all of his energy into the way that Time flowed. This had been a tremendous gambit, but he was going to die in a few hours (or was it minutes? Days? Years? One couldn't tell from within this realm) anyway.

He could no longer feel the frail sack that passed as his body; instead he a warmth (something he hadn't felt in a couple centuries) spread through him as he became one with the last Element he had left to conquer.

Suddenly age had no meaning any more; he could 'bend' the flows of Time at will, whether reversing the age of his body or speeding up the growth of his tree. Up was now up, to the right was to the right and two minutes was two minutes.

His tree, named Jurai, as he had decided to name it a while back, had grown to massive proportions. The thickest roots were ten miles wide and narrowed the further in the surface it descended. Ranma could no longer see the top of the tree. Since his memory sucked a t the time, Ranma was unable to remember if he had actually created Humans to dwell within the high branches of Jurai. So he really wasn't too worried. After all, if anyone did live up there, they would have come down by now, right?

With his mind made up, and Time at his disposal, Ranma set to escaping the prison that once held him at its unfeeling mercy. His first attempts at opening a portal to other realms was thwarted by the Seven Time Flows, but now he figured it should be easy…

Ranma gritted his teeth, he had spent eons devising a means to open a portal to another realm. Every attempt had been thwarted. "Dam! What did I ever do to deserve this crap?"

In response to his question, memories came to his mind of the many people he had killed for Shao Kahn. Playing off of those memories, more rose, showing the deceptions he made, such as the ones involving Kitana, Nabiki and Shang Tsung.

Man, that was weird," Ranma noted, speaking to himself out of a deeply ingrained habit. "I don't remember ever have a flashback quite like that one… Oh, well, back to work for me!" With that Ranma began trying to open a portal with each Element he had mastered, some in conjecture with others. He had Time. There was no worry about that he certainly did have Time…


	12. Chapter 10

Started 12/02/2007 Completed 12/02/2007

Chapter 10

Setsunna stared with a blank look in her eyes. At the moment she was viewing a picture of the hunk that was supposed to strip for them. After leaving Nerima Ward and arriving at Usagi's house, the blonde had taken the girls to her room to view some images Umino had sent her.

"What's wrong, Puu-chan?" Chibi-Usa questioned, not liking the look on her close friend's face.

"The Emperor," she whispered in a ghostly voice.

"_**Emperor?"**_ came the unified reply to Setsunna's shocking statement.

Setsunna reigned in her shock and shook away the lingering emotions in her head. "Everyone here remembers that Usagi is the Princess right?" The girls nodded affirmation; that had not been a question in nearly a year. "Well, every child requires _two_ parents right?"

Ami stepped up, seeing where this was headed. "Are you saying that this Ranma guy is the reincarnated Emperor of the Moon Kingdom?"

Setsunna shook her head. "You girls had better sit down for this, it's a doozy…"

Ranma exited the rip in Time/Space, towing his tree behind him. It had taken him two million years to get out of Timerealm, and another seven thousand years to find the right method to reenter the realm for his tree. In that amount of time, Jurai was a literal planet, lush with vegetation and springs of water.

It had turned out that Ranma _had_ created a few people, but they were exactly human. The people of Jurai had been tainted by three things: Time, causing the people to age at a faster rate than most humans; Chaos Life energy, which came from the energies he had mixed to make to make them and Jurai's Time, Order Life, causing the people to be able to make advancements in technology (such as tree structures without the need to chop the great tree into lumber).

Ranma stretched languidly as he drifted in the Void of space, trying to decide where he wanted to place his planet/tree. Earth was most certainly out of the question. As for the solar system…

Ranma arrived in the Sol system in time to watch an epic battle, not meant for Mortals to ever witness.

Where vacuum was usual transparent, giving the shade of black when you peer into the distance, this time it was not. Space was tinged crimson as flames spread through an area supposed to be impossible for it.

Ranma tracked the path of melted worlds all the way from the planet that absorbs Light to Jupiter's atmosphere. There he saw the cause of the destruction and had t do a few double takes.

There, hovering just outside of the atmosphere of Jupiter was Saffron, clad in a warrior's skirt and brass chest armor. His grieves and bracers had seen better days, but that was attributed to the battle he was currently involved in.

Saffron thrust his arms forward, palms aimed at his obscured adversary. Jets of white-blue flame ripped through the vacuum, and engulfed the shadow-covered person.

Ranma wasn't quite sure what to make of the battle. The one thing he did know was that, he had to move Jurai somewhere safe, lest a forest fire break out. So, with a gentle shove, Ranma pushed Jurai back into Timerealm and moved towards the dueling superpowers.

Saffron gripped the Elder god, Selene, by the ankle as she tried to return to her realm, not wishing to have Death visit upon her any time soon. "Release me Mortal, or I will remove you from existence!" Selene threatened.

Saffron's countenance did not change to fear as she had hoped, instead he sneered cruelly at her. "For murdering my tribe and making demands of me, your enemy for eternity, I will have your head roll!" Saffron pulled Selene back into his realm and held her by the neck, squeezing hard enough to cause bones to pop.

Selene watched in slow motion as Saffron, an ascended Mortal, drew back a fist in preparation to end her life. When space began to distort - caused by the incredible heat of Saffron's most lethal attack, one he had once used to maim a Chi Dragon and kill her two Elder god partners – Selene knew fear for the first time since the sealing of the One Being. Then she saw him…

Ranma wasn't sure what was going on, but was sure Saffron planned to kill the woman in his hands. He had decided he would remain out of their duel seeing as it wasn't his place to interfere anyway.

"So now you kill me, after slaughtering my family…?" Selene gasped out weakly. While she didn't need to breathe nor was she weak, she had to play the part to get the Mortal who had just arrived to be her distraction. "Tell me, Saffron, destroyer of worlds, have you done this horrible thing? We, the kind Humans of Atlantis have never acted aggressively towards you!" Crocodile tears ran down her cheeks.

Saffron was too enraged to speak back at her. 'Mock me, will she?!' "I'm going to enjoy the feel of running my fist through your entrails, Bitch!"

Ranma had been placed in a real fix when he had heard the woman's sob story, he wasn't sure if she were telling the truth or not, as Saffron had been an honorable figure, even while they fought a game of live or die. To hear someone he thought he knew say something so cruel, he wasn't going to hold back.

Saffron found his arm was no longer there when he tried to send his arm through his most hated foe. He gazed over his shoulder at a flash of red cloth, set over an all body covering black suit. The man's mask obscured his face and the hood brought his opponent's visible skin to just his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

Saffron's brief lapse in attention, gave Selene the opportunity to slip back into Outside, the realm of the Elder gods.

Saffron howled in impotent fury. "You! You took away my only chance at ripping the serpent wench's head off!"

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "I can't stand by idle while you kill an innocent woman," Ranma told the Phoenix-god as the two continued descending towards the planet's surface, neither being affected by the roaring winds, extreme heat or the speed they approached the ground.

With a flare of heat, Saffron's arm was renewed. "I am Saffron, the last Phoenix of the Atlantis Guard." Saffron took a strong offensive stance, his feet placed shoulder-width apart, arms bent at the sides and in preparation to lash out with an attack with little warning.

Ranma found it peculiar that Saffron would claim to be the 'last' Phoenix as well as claiming to be from Atlantis, the legendary sunken city. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Ranma immersed as far as he could into the Soul of Ice, far surpassing any levels he had reached when fighting Sub-Zero in the past. Millions of years had done great things for Ranma's training. "I am Mist, greatest assassin of Shao Kahn's ninja-elites."

Saffron raised an eyebrow, wondering at the credulity of his foe's story. "I feel you command Ice, Human, do you think you can win against the never-dying force of Fire?" Saffron taunted. He had faced Cryomancers and Ice Elementals that put out far greater battle auras, why would he be concerned of a Human boy? Even if the boy had learned to levitate…

Mist ran circles around Saffron, giving the image that thousands of ninja were circling the Phoenix. Saffron wasn't concerned; he had seen far faster and overcome them with very little problem. Of course he had relied on incinerating them, something the boy running around him didn't seem to be able to do. "This game grows boring. Are you going to run in circles for the rest of eternity, hoping to catch me asleep? I should warn you, Mist, the Phoenix need no sleep."

Mist grit his teeth. While it was true that he had hoped to catch the Phoenix-god off guard, that didn't seem possible this time around. "I can keep this up until the end of Time, Saffron."

Saffron yawned, feeling quite bored. This had degenerated from a brawl to spectator's sport, which wasn't his cup of tea, if you know what I mean. He ignited, burning from wingtip to head to toe, lighting up the sky of Jupiter with a blue hue. "This ends now, Human!"

Mist swallowed, his every pore screaming at him to become colder and very quickly. Mist sought out his focus and dropped further into the Soul of Ice, reaching depths that made him colder than the vacuum of space. And not a moment too soon, as Saffron went Nova…


	13. Chapter 11

Started 12/02/2007 Completed 12/02/2007

Chapter 11

Mist landed on Earth, patting away the small fires that burned at his attire. It was because he was level-headed that Mist thought to teleport to Earth, rather than trying to ride out a Phoenix going nova. When he looked up, he was greeted to a world he never dreamed he would see (mostly because he had never heard of it).

All around him was a thick copse of lush, green forestation. The scent of wood hung heavily in the air, indicating a lack of smog. Several small animals leapt around hi feet finding no fear in going near a Human. The sound of a gently rolling stream caused Mist to seek it out and replenish his resources.

As he neared the stream he could her what sounded like a festival in the distance. He ignored it the excited shouts and musical laughter in favor of cleaning the millions of years worth of dirt, sweat and grime from his body. Sure, he could have cleaned on Jurai, but he didn't want to take the chance of being named God, he hadn't liked the experience it had caused the last time…

Mist watched from within a shadow as nine of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen were playing a game of tickle tag, where everyone was it. He hadn't been able to discern the rules to their game, but it was difficult to make out words over their high-pitched screams. For the first time, Mist realized just how important it was that he got daily sex from Kitana. He hadn't had to think about such things when he was in Timerealm, because he could focus on the Art, and getting out. Now that he was out and watching young, busty girls slapping at each other and grabbing in provocative (in his mind anyway) was bringing back base urges with a vengeance.

Mist could count nine girls, the first that took his attention was a five-eight brown headed bombshell, that excelled in the ninja arts, if her flipping, cart wheeling and stalking skills had any say. She had a long, thick braid of red-brown hair falling down her back and tied at the tip with a dulled kunai, wearing a short green skirt and white tanktop, displaying her assets quite well for any peeping tom to see.

The next one was a dusky-tanned girl, wearing a set of biker shorts and a tight T-shirt, standing at five-three, with dark green hair cascading down from her head and wrapped around in a tight braid over her shoulder. She appeared the most domesticated of the group, as she had just left the game to start on preparing a meal.

The third tall woman was wearing a leather corset, fishnet stockings, a black, zippered crotch thong and calf-high boots. Her distinctly purple hair was tied in a bun, allowing a few strands to stick out in decoration. The girls must have been playing around when she put that, since she was blushing a beet red, while the others laughed at her.

A fourth was off to the side, bathing with a tub of heated water. Every so often, Mist could make out the shape of her milky skinned body, her bright red hair plastered over her breasts and hanging low enough to hide her modesty.

Number five was now tackling the brunette and straddling her back for complete access to tickle points. She had short-cropped black hair that rested against her neck and hid her face as she leaned over to get a better position; she was wearing a red skirt that fell to her knees and a loose white shirt, tied in a knot on the back hem, to show off her belly.

A set of blonde twins dropped to their knees pointing at the large girl being dominated and forced tap by tickle attack. Both were under five-feet and had curly hair let loose down their backs, and the both wore an identical outfit, consisting of khaki-shaded mountaineer shorts, a matching jacket and a tight white shirt beneath the jacket.

For a moment Mist thought he had miscounted the nine, only seeing seven now, when he saw an aqua-marine haired girl emerge from the tent in nothing but her black cotton underwear and cream to treat poison ivy rashes.

Following closely behind was a young girl with light blue hair, tied in three odango, each strand being used as a lead for the braid that went down her back. The nurse's outfit she wore gave Mist the idea she had treated the other girl for her infection.

As the sun began the last vestiges of its descent and Mist had seen no other people in the general area, he weighed his options. He really didn't need to go visit the girls, but a stirring in his gut held him fast when he tried to leave; though he had written it off several times as a typical effect caused by watching all nine for most of a day.

Rather than wait within a shadow for the rest of the day, Mist rose up, out of his hide away and approached the girls.

"Hey look Mars, it's a ninja man!" the long-legged brunette exclaimed, gripping the raven haired girl, named Mars, by the elbow and pointing to Mist excitedly.

Mars smiled at her tall friend. "He's a bit taller than you, Jupiter, I'd be willing to bet you two would make a perfect couple!" Mars teased, causing the taller girl to blush.

"Come on, Mars, don't tease Jupiter… just because she's a ninja fanatic!" the young girl, with the light-blue hair, chastened her friend. The group of girls shared a giggle at the expense their tall friend and newly arrived ninja.

Though he had forgotten that he was wearing his ninja attire, remembering only after greeting the girls, Mist was quite surprised at their easy acceptance of a ninja popping up. "Hello, ladies, I'm Mist," he greeted, bowing reverently.

"Mist, huh?" questioned Mars. "Is that a pseudonym?" Her voice was light, but she also held a note of intrigue.

"Psuedo- what?" Mist asked completely baffled. He could barely pronounce the word, let alone know its meaning.

"Sorry, Mist-kun, Rei's a brain," Jupiter explained. "She means alias." Seeing the cloudy look not lessen in the least, she continued. "You know, like a secret identity? I'm pretty sure that ninja have to use secret identities to protect those from their civilian life, right?" The stars in her eyes were plainly visible, giving Mist the idea she was interested.

Actually, now that he took a moment to observe them all, he noted all nine had a look of hunger in their eye. He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Mist is my psuedo-pseudonym, then."

"That's so cool!" Jupiter exclaimed, clasping her hands under her chin and gazing wantonly at the ninja before her.

"Since she won't be able to," Mars grumbled, showing signs of exasperation toward her friend. "I'll introduce you to the gang. I'm Mars, age twenty-two, hobbies are archery and knitting, she's Jupiter, age nineteen, hobbies are training in the ninja arts and growing miniature trees, the blonde twins are Venus and Uranus, age seventeen, hobbies are doings things n perfect synchronization and swapping places when no one notices it. The sexy homemaker with dark green hair is Pluto, age twenty, hobbies are looking sexy while doing house work and making the most delicious meals on the planet." Said green-haired homemaker blushed from the praise. "The tall one with the purple hair is Saturn, age twenty-three, hobbies are training with a weird bladed staff-like weapon, the bright red-haired girl is Terra Firma, but we just call her Terra, age nineteen, hobbies are homemaking and modeling. This is Mercury, the best nurse in Orange Star City; and my favorite aquamarine-haired woman in all of Planet Z, **Neptune**!" There was a great deal of sisterly love behind her words. "She's twenty-seven, single and enjoys long walks o the beach, hobbies are working at capsule Corp, where she always brings home strange stories, hover-car racing, where she's a national champion and reading romance novels!" The way Mars's voice was wording it you would believe Neptune was on a game show.

The assembled girls crowded behind Neptune, the woman with aquamarine hair. "WOOOH!" the girls cooed, bringing a healthy blush to Neptune's cheeks.

Mist couldn't shake feeling he was being married off to one (or possibly all) of the girls. He needed to change the subject, and fast. "So, uh, what are you girls doing, playing around out here? You do realize how dangerous the woods can be right?"

The passed glances and a few giggles arose. After a few moments of laughter, the girl with aquamarine hair spoke. "That Cell-guy's gonna destroy the world tomorrow anyways," she offered, tossing a hand like nothing really mattered. "Hey, since this s our last night alive, let's make it memorable; what do you say girls?"

Mist could only sputter, had he really heard what he thought? "Excuse me, I've been away for a while, but did you say some guy was threatening to destroy the world?"

The girls looked into Mist's exposed eyes, and realized that, yes indeed; he looked like he had not been around a television or radio for the last several weeks. "Are you kidding me?" Mars questioned. This was absurd, how could someone _not_ have heard of Cell? "Where were you for the last few weeks, in a box? Cell's been running around the world eating people for almost a month now and you say you haven't even heard of him?!" By the end of her questioning, Mars was screaming.

Jupiter and Neptune wrapped arms around Mars, calming the girl considerably. Venus and Uranus pulled Mist to another area to have a private chat. "Mars lost her parents when Ginger Town was attacked and so we try not to bring up Cell around her." Venus answered, before Mist could piece together the question.

"We came out here to get her away from the rest of her family who aren't doing anything but running away," Uranus informed the ninja in red.

"You know I don't see why everyone started running, if Cell blows up the planet like he said he was going to, it wouldn't matter where they ran, they'd still be killed in the blast." The twins knelt down in the grass and ran their dainty fingers through the lush forest vegetation. "We thought we would enjoy our last week alive, here in the woods we used to camp out in."

Mist looked Venus as she finished speaking; at least he thought she was Venus. "Can you tell me where this Cell guy is?"

"Don't tell me you want to enter his tournament too?" Uranus questioned, looking up at Mist with deep concern.

"Tournament?" Mist questioned. This could be fun, Mist thought.

Apparently he was projecting his emotions quite clearly as he suddenly had both twins gripping his arms and looking in the eyes with adorable pouts on their faces. "No! You can't fight Cell, he's _way_ too strong!" the twins shouted in synch.

Mist tried to free his arms, much to no avail. "Someone has to stop him, might as well be me. I did kill a god when I was only seventeen. What's some weirdo claiming he's going to destroy the world?" Mist's voice was confident, displaying his complete belief in himself.

"There's no way we're going to let a hot stud-muffin like you get away!" Venus shouted, alerting the others to Mist's struggles. And like a pack wolves, the girls moved in, a dangerous glint in their eyes as they neared their prey.


	14. Chapter 12

Started 12/02/2007 Completed 12/02/2007

Chapter 12

Ranma awoke with pressure on his chest he hadn't felt in millennia. For some reason he was feeling oddly tired; maybe he had fought someone the day before?

He brushed the lochs of light blue hair from his eyes and mouth and tried to sit up. A very bad idea, as he now had a throbbing headache. "Ugh, what kicked me?" he asked the air, knowing this sensation well, very well in fact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you," came a soft musical voice. "Do you need a bandage?"

Ranma held a hand to his forehead and gazed through the blinding light at a naked Jupiter standing over him. His eyebrows rose subconsciously as he liked what he was seeing. "Don't worry about it…. Wait, did that really happen last night?" Memories flooded his mind of all the night's activities; the many screams that tore into the night, the energy he continuously sent into their bodies to keep them going for longer, the three days length of Time he stopped to enjoy his carnal desires. "I guess it did," Ranma thought with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"AHH!"

Ranma and Jupiter's heads whirled inn the direction the scream came form. "That sounded like Pluto!" Jupiter told Ranma and the two dashed the length of the clearing to come upon a frightened Pluto, holding an old rusted through pot. "What's wrong, Jupiter asked, dropping to the ground to shake her friend out of her fright-filled stupor.

"No, don't touch me!" Pluto shouted, concern for the safety of her friends weighing more than her own.

From the night's campsite, the rest of the girls arrived, trying to see what was wrong, of course none had thought to get dressed, this was their last day alive, after all. What did it matter if someone saw them naked, who would spread rumors about the girls?

"What's wrong Pluto, and where did you get that rusted old pan?" Mars questioned.

Ranma watched the conversation with a sense of dread; if he had done what he thought he had, than he would be having a serious issue in the near future.

Pluto lifted the pan and held it out so that the others could watch what she was doing. She closed her eyes and focused on the pan, like she had done earlier. "When I was washing it earlier, I wished I could age the grime off, and then _this _happened." As she spoke the words, the pan began to age more, turning into dust and blowing away in the wind. "I don't know how I did it, but I think I can kill Cell with a power like this!" Pluto praised, believing in her words. The only problem with that was getting close enough to touch him.

That's so cool!" Jupiter exclaimed clapping her hands together, ready to tackle her friend in the beginning of a dogpile of hugs. Unfortunately, when she clapped her hands, a streak of jagged electricity, as thick as a tree trunk, lashed out, striking a row of trees, incinerating them before they had a chance to ignite aflame.

"…" Silence reigned supreme.

"Oh, crap," Ranma whispered, his voice no louder than the breeze. This looked to be getting worse, rather than better. If his guess was right, he had just created a set of Elementals, and worst of all, he had flooded them with Chaos style Life energy. Who knew what that would entail? At the very least they would be able to reform, much like Saffron, only they wouldn't have bird eggs.

His ponderings were interrupted when he felt several Elements being forced to bend to the girls' will. Jupiter had shown an uncanny ability to have completely mastered Electricity in only a few moments; Mars was bathed in flame and trying to put it out by submerging under the stream, only to cause the water to boil away. To the other side, Venus was throwing Light around like it was going out of style; while her twin was ripping vacuums open between her hands, trying to see if she had a power or not.

Pluto was busy testing the limits of her powers, making a small plant grow to bloom and reversing it to a seedling, then repeating the steps again. Saturn almost look depressed, then Ranma realized it was because she was manipulating the shadows, and calling a private zone of Silence. Neptune had just discovered her control over liquid water and was trying to put Mars out, much to no avail. Mercury was playing with a ball of frozen air, as her power was over Ice.

That only left one person, Terra, but Ranma hadn't seen her arrive. "Um, girls, if you're done playing with your newly acquired abilities, that had nothing to do with me, have any of you seen Terra?" Ranma inquired.

As if in answer to Ranma's question, they watched as a mountain rose from the ground, cresting above the clouds, easily dwarfing the many hills around the forest.

Ranma stared, blankly at the girls as they dressed in their school uniforms. They had all thought their school was weird because it required the girls to wear Seifuku. Ranma could only shake his head; the sheer number of bows and ribbons was ridiculous! "Okay… I guess you girls really liked the uniforms, if you brought them with you to camping trip you thought was your last?"

The girls had the decency to blush. "It was what we were going to wear for the rest of today, so we all look alike when we go to the Other World." Pluto explained.

"Well, I guess I should at least teach you girls how to defend yourselves, since I can't guarantee I'll beat this Cell guy." Ranma told the girls that way, because he didn't plan to stick around, even if he did win. His plan was to go find a place to put his planet/tree Jurai.

The girls exchanged looks, Ranma had told them that they didn't have to worry about dying, since they would just be reborn for the next two million years, until the excess energy he fed them faded away; assuming they didn't exercise their powers. With their decision made, the girls looked Ranma in the eyes and spoke their mind. "We're going with you, Ranma."

"Oh, no you're not!" Ranma barked; he wasn't about to have to take care of nine Akanes, it was bad enough he had to deal with one when he got home. "I understand you want to help me, but it's way too dangerous for you." Within his mind, Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and nodded with confidence that he had gotten his point across.

"We aren't worried, you already said we won't die for two million years, so why should we be scared of watching you fight a monster?" Mars questioned. If any wondered why Mars spoke for the group most of the time, it was because she had always been the one who lead the gang, so why should being a super-powered warrior be any different?

"I should learn to keep my big mouth shut," Ranma grumbled under his breath, but relented none-the-less

"**YAY!"** the girls shouted, already confident that they had won the argument.

"Okay, so where is this Cell creep hiding anyway?" Ranma asked the girls, if anyone knew it would probably be them.

"Okay, let's review," Ranma commanded, at the moment, he had stopped Time, with the exception of the girls and the hover-car Neptune was driving. Well, it was more of a camper than a car, but it still hovered and Ranma wasn't about to argue over the name of a vehicle.

"Water," Neptune shouted from her place at the driver's seat, "is the basis of all Elements. It can be as gentle as a stream or as devastating as a hurricane…"

"Ice is one of Water's three forms, the solid state," Mercury chirped, displaying the earrings of Ice she had made. "It can be used to create a smoke screen, a clone or a shield and is hard enough to destroy rocks…"

"Earth, the foundation of life," Terra spoke, she found it ironic that she, the girl named 'firm ground', be given the ability to manipulate it. "It can be as annoying as dust in the eyes, as sturdy as a boulder or flow with the heat of molten magma…"

"Light is the third key to growing Life," Venus pitched in, glowing like an angel by use of her power. "With a combination of the three, all manner of Life can come about."

"Wind, a form of Air," Uranus added, smiling as she made a gentle breeze flow through the back of the vehicle. "It can bend Wood, lift Earth, and merges best with water…"

"When Wind and Water combine, they create Lightning, the most common form of Electricity," Jupiter stated. She rubbed the tips of her fingers together creating little sparklers of electric jolts.

"Lightning creates Fire, the mightiest Element," Mars spoke, not daring to use her abilities within the vehicle, should she lose control and have it ignite the fuel beneath them. "Fire has the capacity to consume all and imitate Light…"

"When all is gone, this exists only Darkness and Silence," Saturn allowed her Silence field to mute the high-pitched whistle of the engine.

"Darkness is the beginning, it is the end," Pluto stated, liking her power more than any of the others did; after all, how many people could say they control Time. Present company excluded, she amended. "Time exist between the beginning and the end; it rules all with its firm, but gentle hand…"

"That was awesome!" Mars related to her team. "We're _so_ gonna hand Cell his butt back!"

"With a side of extra crispy!" Jupiter piped up, sending a few tendrils of current through the air.

"_Oh_, no you're not!" Ranma chastened; he had known this was a bad idea. "If even one of you gets hurt, I'll spend eternity tossing in my grave! Nope, you're staying on the sidelines."

"Awww…" 


	15. Chapter 13

Started 12/02/2007 Completed 12/02/2007 Chapter 13

Across every station and on every working television appeared the image an aging man with a mic in hand. "Here we are, just twenty minutes from the start of the Cell Games; and from the looks of it, no one has shown up, for fear of their lives!" he whisper-shouted. No sense being too loud, you never know how Cell will react to the media.

The view panned out, displaying a tall man with a green exoskeleton standing in the center of a square ring, with four jagged posts in the corners.

"As you can see, Cell continues to stand in the middle of the ring, without moving a muscle. And, with not a lot of time left 'til the opening bell, we are still awaiting the arrival of the people's Grand Champion… The one and only, Hercule." He spoke the man's name with such reverence you could believe he worshipped him.

From the distance two clouds of dust appeared, both on course to arrive at the ring.

"Huh? Wait a minute," the reporter spoke, getting the attention of his cameraman. "Yes, someone's _coming_…"

The first vehicle was a hover-car, camper series. "Would you look at that folks, someone's actually arrived to watch to battle for the fate of our planet!" he reported, sounding equal parts shocked and relieved.

From the door emerged nine beautiful women, each dressed in frilly seifuku, and one young man wearing a set of black kung fu pants with a red Chinese tunic, buttoned together by dragon-shaped wooden pegs. He paused, making a few gestures with his hands as he gave last minute instructions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe that this guy plans to take part in the tournament!" announced the Reporter, watching as the ninja led the girls to the side of the ring.

In an unnamed city, watching a large ZTV screen pasted to the side of a building, an overweight man decided to let his feelings be known. "That idiot's gonna hisself kilt! You don't see me getting involved in battles for the fate of he world, and do you know why?'

If anyone was listening to him, they didn't show it; with the exception of a cat with a hammer-headed walking staff. "Because you're a sniveling coward, who rather sit in my tower, eating Senzu beans, rather than helping your friends?" the cat asked with a rough, gravelly voice.

"Hey, I've helped Goku out before, but I know when not to stick around, and this is one of those times; so stuff it!"

The cat sniggered into its paw, but said nothing more.

The second vehicle, a black car with the image of a bodybuilder flexing his muscles as a hood ornament, opened its back door. From the opening emerged a leg in white gi pants and a pointed toe brown boot.

Quick as a whip, the man was standing outside the car, the wind billowing his long white cape, as he stood there, a focusing his energy.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's Hercule to the rescue!" the reporter cheered, suddenly feeling more confident about being in Cell's presence.

"Hmm… Hrhr, Yeah! Hahaha," Hercule pumped a fist into the air, tooting his own horn.

"So, put your hands together for Her-cule!"

By some strange manner, Hercule knew exactly where the camera was as he grinned victoriously and gave the people a 'V' sign. "Yeah!"

All around the world, man, woman and child began to shout the name, "Hercule! Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" Confetti was thrown through the streets, as they knew, that with out a shadow of doubt, Hercule would save the world.

Ranma watched with incredulity, as a man that could not have given his fiancée, Akane, a run for her money in hand-to-hand combat, entered the ring. He could swear he had heard a theme music playing a he walked the distance, too.

Hercule paused a short distance away from Cell, pointing haughtily. "You're, going down!" Hercule declared, pointing a thumb toward Hell.

"Whoa! Ladies and gentlemen, the tournament's about to begin!" Now full of confidence, the reporter was on his feet and shouting praise for Hercule. "And Hercule is already declaring his victory. But wait folks, even with world's **strongest** man about to challenge him, Cell remains as calm as a cucumber."

As far as Cell was concerned the true tournament was when he got to fight Goku. Anyone else was a joke in comparison; except he kept getting weird vibes from the ninja. 'I'll keep an eye on him, then,' Cell decided on a whim. "Well, then, let's begin,"

"So, it looks like Cell's anxious to get this show on the road! And so are we; ladies and gentlemen, **let the ultimate games begin!**"

"The hopes and dreams of the whole world rest on the shoulders of Hercule, but just between you and me, I'm not worried."

The heavyset man from before reached into the bucket in his lap and clutched a handful of specially prepared trail mix jerky. "That clowns gonna get his," the man remarked, placing a new handful in his mouth.

The reporter leaned as far as gravity would allow him to, watching the pre-game show from the edge of his seat. "Hercule is now making his way towards Cell… but the Champ appears to be taking his sweet time."

Ranma could only blink. This was absurd, there was no way that the guy would be able to beat someone capable of destroying a planet.

"Is this guy for real?" Ranma asked the girls with him.

"What do you mean?" Jupiter questioned, she had trained under Hercule for a year a when she was younger; right before she became obsessed with ninjas. "Hercule's _really_ strong."

"And fast!" Neptune added, her love of speed influenced by watching one of Hercule's exhibitions when she was in junior high.

"Yeah, and he's fast," Jupiter conceded. "He's the best martial artist the planet's ever had!"

Ranma felt like barfing. Sure, he had been in a secluded environment, but he had had challengers from China come to face him; real challenges, not these points-for-striking rules. "I was past his skill level when I was fourteen. The best fighter in the world, huh? Heck, even Kuno could beat this bozo."

The girls obviously didn't take too kindly of Ranma's disrespect. The air began to reek of ozone and burning soil.

"What's he doing now?" Ranma asked, the ring of annoyance in his voice was steadily growing.

"I think he's calling the cameraman," Mars pointed at the stammering guy with a microphone in his hand and his assistant, a portly fellow with a camera on his shoulder.

"Guess he's not really hurtin' nothin'," Ranma shrugged his shoulders and watched as the reporter charged up to Hercule.

"Th-thanks for the ringside seats, Mr. Hercule," the guy with the microphone managed. Ranma could see that he was shaking like a leaf.

Hercule made an order that Ranma had no interest in hearing, but the reporter climbed on stage, albeit shakily. "Can we get this tournament started? What's with all the fanfare?"

His voice obviously startled the cameraman and reporter as they were now hiding behind Hercule, who was also looking around in a state of fright. Ranma almost lost it; "This is too funny! The world's champion, afraid of a guy asking a question?!"

Hercule straightened his stance instantly, and was posing bravely with his knuckles against his hips. "WAHAHAHA! I was just kiddin', really!" he swore, though the reporter had to wonder about the sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

The reporter cleared his throat, straightened his tie and took position on the other side Hercule from Cell. "So, Champ, do you think you're ready for the fight? Any.. last remarks? Haha!"

"There goes that music again," Ranma reflected as the theme music played for Hercule while he spoke.

"I'd like to give Cell my condolences… It's too bad my unworthy opponent didn't know that I existed, before he started this tournament of his."

"He speaks like Kuno," Ranma whispered to Pluto, who gave him an odd look. "Right, you don't know Kuno…"

"Anything else?" the reporter inquired.

"I'll give him one last chance to back out; he might think that he's a champ, but he's just a chump!" Hercule shouted into the mic, doing a great job of getting the fans pumped up for a great show.

All around the world, the masses screamed Hercule's name.

"Listen up you bum!" Hercule declared, snatching the mic and looking straight into the lens. "You are goin' down, in the first round!"

The masses were eating it up.

"I know you beat the Royal Military by planting bombs before hand!"

Ranma whistled, "Cell beat the military? That's pretty impressive," he told the girls with him.

"**Shhh!"** came the unified reply.

Ranma released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned back to the exchange on stage, careful only to speak when necessary. Obviously some of the people truly believed the blowhard's explanation for Ki. Ranma could still feel the lingering traces of several large blasts.

"I know **all** your stupid parlor tricks, and I'm not impressed!" Hercule intoned, as he did his level best to loom over the taller man.

"I can't believe he won't respond," the reporter expressed, standing close to his protection.

"I can't believe you won't shut up!" Ranma shouted.

Both, reporter and Hercule turned to face the ninja. "He's just upset that I know Cell's weaknesses," Hercule informed the shorter man, crossing his arms and turning to face Cell again. "I'm gonna spank you Cell! AH HA Hahaha!" Hercule imitated giving his butt a spanking, while he laughed boldly at Cell.

"Yu know, it might be fair, if he gets killed…" Ranma mused aloud. Several glares from the girls, news crews and Hercule told Ranma how they felt about it.

Without warning Ranma's face went pale and he dropped to one knee gasping for breath. 'Holy crap! Those auras are beyond anything I've ever felt before!' Ranma thought, he would have spoken, but didn't want to risk biting off his tongue. When he felt like he could speak aloud, he decided to start simple. "One, two, three… five? No, seve- Eight!"

The reporter turned to Hercule for answers. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Hercule's eyes were small dots at the moment. "I don't know, could be indigestion. I've been known to have a bad case flare every once in awhile myself…"

Five figures rocketed through the sky. Normally one would think a carnival's human cannonball, but these were blasted from a cannon and they didn't have any type of boosters. Instead they were propelling themselves along, by use of their Ki. Two of the figures were glowing gold while the other three were balls of white light; despite the color they displayed, they were moving at speeds supersonic jets could barely reach.

Zooming in, we see that one isn't even human; instead he's green with red spots, showing his biceps and triceps. Another was bald and clothed in an orange gi, looking like he was ready to go to war. A father and son were the gold-shrouded figures. The son was wearing an outfit identical to the green guy's which was a dark blue shirt and pants with a heavy white cape and a weighted turban. And the last was a figure with a blue bodysuit and white vest with golden abs; his platinum hair was buffeted in the winds as he traveled far faster than any human was meant to, without protection.

The boy's face lit up, "Ha! It's Tein and Yamcha!" he proclaimed, showing familiarity of the two hovering lights in the distance.

It only took a few moments to reach the 'lights'. They pulled to an instant stop beside their friends, expecting to add allies to the upcoming battle.

The tall, bald, three-eyed man, dressed similarly to a Xiaolin monk, spoke up. "Hey listen guys, we'll come with you, but we're not gonna fight."

The older of the gold glowing males smiled kindly, in an understanding manner. "Sure… Come on, let's go."

And so we see seven blazing streamers of light, traveling the sky, on course for the tournament…

Ranma finally found the strength to claim his footing. "They're almost here," he spoke to himself.

The theme music of Hercule's blazed through the air as he continued to taunt the alien weirdo that wanted to destroy his home planet. "Bleah…" he taunted, pulling back his eyelids and sticking out his tongue at Cell. "WAHAHAHA! You're a little thick, aren't you there?" Hercule patted his head, indicated his foe's stupidity, "Sucker! NYAH HAHAHA!"

"Oh, another verbal jab! This match hasn't even started yet, and in this announcer's humble opinion, it looks like Hercule's already winning!" When Cell adjusted his gaze to the sky, the reporter adjusted his glasses, turned into the distance and caught the first vestiges of a ball of light heading their way. "Huh… What the? What is _that_?"

The pervasive aura of dominance struck Ranma to his knees again. Why couldn't the others feel true power when it was right in their faces? 'At least Cell can feel it… But is he really that much stronger than me; that he doesn't feel threatened by the forces heading this way?'

Faster than sound, the owner to the aura appeared, landing next Ranma and the girls, emitting an air of confidence; even if all he did was stare impassively into the ring.

"It appears that we have another visitor, but I don't recognize him. He just came _flying_ in here, unexpectedly." The reporter reported. All eyes were now focused on the newest arrival, which stared into Cell's cruel gaze.

"One of Cell's tricks," Hercule informed the people watching, it almost sounded like he believed it himself.

"I don't know what he's doing here, so why don't I go down and ask him?" With that, the small man raced from the ring and headed to the extremely muscular man's position. "So, who are you? Where do you come from? And, if you're just here to watch, back away from the ring so you don't get hurt."

"Quiet," he said, his voice sending chills through Ranma's bones. "I've had enough of your insolence; get out of my face."


	16. Chapter 14

Started 12/03/2007 Completed 12/04/2007

Chapter 14

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not sure what to say! We have just watched as Hercule had his bottom handed to 'em, quite literally; and by a boy no less!" The reporter shouted. "This tournament has taken a nosedive, for the champ, since Hercule's best students arrived."

The view changed to show a muscular pretty boy laid out under a mountain of a man, both with rolling eyes and missing teeth.

"Now that I've gotten rid of the annoyances, Cell, I'm ready to fight a real challenge." Ranma dusted his hands, wiping the blood and tears he got from Hercule off. Ranma thought he had been very patient when Hercule came in, all gung-ho, declaring victory over Cell. He had been patient when the reporter was biased toward everyone but Hercule when it came to skill, he had even been patient when the other fighters and the giant android arrived; even though their energies made Ranma feel like he was nothing in the Art. But the straw that broke the camel's back was when the two blowhards charged in on a helicopter, declaring how great Hercule was and trying to turn the event to decide the fate of the planet into an advertisement campaign for Hercule's gym.

Try as he might, Vegeta could not stop laughing! He had his mood lightened when the Human boy stopped the infernal jabber of Hercule's blowhard students. But the kicker was when he put Hercule over his knee and beat him raw, then kicked him out of the ring.

"Now _that_ was entertainment!' Vegeta remarked, wiping the tears from his eyes while reclaiming his feet.

Ranma fell into an aggressive stance; feet placed evenly apart, one to the fore the other behind, supporting the brunt of his weight. "Let's get this over with, I've got things to do Cell," Ranma's voice came out calm and confident, a stark contrast to his trust emotions. Yet again, Ranma was grateful for the Soul of Ice.

Unlike earlier, when the Z Warrior's were forced to watch Hercule's performance, they gave Ranma their utmost attention, considerate of this unknown talent. Other than each other, they had never come across a Human with such a high power level, even if his didn't even reach Yamcha's, the weakest of the group.

Krillin expanded his senses, allowing the flows of energy surrounding them to be measured. "Wow, this might be good, if one-sided," he concluded, nudging his friend Yamcha in the gut. "I'd be willing to bet, that with some training, he'll surpass you too,"

Yamcha didn't like being the brunt of the joke, especially when even Vegeta laughed at him. "C'mon, Krillin, you know I've got the busiest schedule out all of us! I'm a baseball All-Star!" he exclaimed. "I'd like to see you keep up training while trying to hold down a job…" Yamcha grumbled under his breath, not really caring who heard him.

Goku's face suddenly changed, from laughing to serious and puzzled. "Hey, does anyone else feel weird energies coming from that guy?" The group turned to look at Goku, wondering what he was talking about.

"Weird energies?" Krillin asked, expanding his internal energies to 'taste' the flows around him. "I'm not sensing anything yet, but I'll keep my eyes open."

Tien gasped when his mystical/telekinetic powers quickly touching and retreating from the guy in the ring. "Who is this guy? I've never felt anyone on Earth with a power-level as high as his…"

Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "His power-level's no greater than Zarbon's at best," He feigned indifference, but he was truly impressed that someone had trained hard enough o reach such a high level, one he hadn't reached until just after his battle with Kakarott.

Hercule waddled up to the reporter, still rubbing his aching butt. When he saw the camera on him he immediately straightened up and placed his arms on his hips, laughing like a maniac. WAHAHAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T _REALLY_ BELIEVE I LOST DID YA?" he challenged the small man, who nodded in reply.

"I could have sworn I heard you crying for mercy for the last five minutes," the reporter mused aloud, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course I didn't. It's just that that young man wanted to try his hand at Cell so badly that I had to give a good show of me losing to him." Hercule leaned so that only the camera and mic were able to hear; "Don't want to break his confidence, know what I mean?"

Cell could feel the closest thing he experienced to an adrenaline rush. Earlier he had picked up a curious feel about the man standing before him now. It was in his blood, thanks to Vegeta and Goku's Saiya-jin blood, to challenge unknown combatants for the thrill of battle. "I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name, boy."

The young man in silk fabrics gave a smirk that set Cell's nerves aflame; it was like being called inferior. "The name's Saotome Ranma, Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

'I'm going to enjoy wiping that cocky smirk from your lips, boy.' Cell decided with disturbing glee. Aloud he gave no display of any kind towards Ranma's smirk or declaration. He continued to stand there and waved Ranma to attack.

Seeing no better chances Ranma launched himself at Cell, full tilt, planning to kill his foe swiftly. His opening strike, a straight punch, was preceded by a vacuum blade. Cell was unfazed by the pocket of absence and refused to budge when the fist connected. Ranma, ignoring his previous failure, followed his punch with a left roundhouse to the midsection, breaking the sound barrier with his efforts.

"Well, this is a waste of time," Cell mused aloud, enjoying the sight of Ranma's face screwing up in anger. "If I wanted to deflect pests all day, I would have fought the fool, Hercule."

"I'll show you 'pests', Cell!" Ranma shouted. Though there was a great deal of anger in his voice, it was all an act, as he had no illusions of beating Cell in a fistfight. Ranma threw a devastating whirling uppercut, lifting Cell off the ground by a few meters.

Cell grumbled, somehow and in some way, this boy had just increased his strength for a fraction of a second, long enough to knock him airborne. Coming back to a landing, Cell decided against giving Ranma another opportunity of surprising him and went on the offensive; opening with elbow strike, then following through with a knee lift, cracking at least two lower ribs. "I don't know how you did it, boy, but I won't allow you land another hit on me," Cell announced, holding Ranma to his feet by his throat.

Ranma gasped painfully, blood freely flowing from his mouth. His ribs were killing him, and without Cell holding him, he doubted he would be able to stay standing.

"That kid's gonna get himself killed!" Hercule shouted, looking ready to rush in the ring to save the kid. Since it wasn't him in the ring he could behave as bravely and pigheaded as he wanted. And by golly, he was gonna, or his name isn't Hercule Satan!

"…"

Cell raised an eyebrow, watching as the mouthed something. "What was that?" Cell requested; he couldn't believe his luck; not only did he get to watch an entertaining battle between two Earthers; he was going to hear someone beg for mercy. He knew for a fact that none of the Z Fighters would ever allow themselves the indignity.

"I (gasp, cough, cough) I said… Moko… Takabisha!" Ranma repeated, placing both hands to Cell's chest. A brilliant blue light shone through the crevices of Ranma's fingers, growing brighter and larger every nanosecond, eventually becoming too bright to see through, and even then continued expanding.

"**RANMA!"** Came the unified shouts of nine young women as they frantically ran, trying to rush the ring.

Goku caught sight of the girls; "Guys, we have to get those girls out of here!" he ordered.

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Gohan nodded. What surprised the entire group was watching Vegeta scoop three up in his arms and take them to a location two miles from the arena.

"**HURRY!**" Goku shouted, breaking the group from their collective state of surprise. They nodded again and went to their task.

Piccolo ignored the rescue operation, lead by Goku, in favor of feeling out the battle between the two fighters in the ring. Though the light was still spreading, it was more of a delayed effect, as he could feel the two already engaged in a high-speed battle.

'How is he going so fast, when his energy hasn't increased in the least?' Piccolo mused, following the Ki-signatures.

Ranma slowed Time to a standstill in order to match up with Cell's speed. 'This is crazy! How can he still be moving faster than me?' Ranma pondered; though the time for pondering was quickly cut short. He dropped to the ground, barely missing a kick trying to take off his head.

Ranma rolled to the left a distance, did a handspring and flipped three times through the air, coming to a one-point landing a distance from Cell's location. He fell into a defensive stance, glad once again for the learned ability of rapid healing. If not for the art of deception, which he had trained exclusively in for the last several millennia, he may have bit the bullet a few times now.

Ranma flew full-tilt into the air, trying to stay in a territory his school was founded on, air-battle. He watched as Cell raced through the air after him, seeking to cut him down to a few rivulets. Ranma smirked down at the green comet. "Come on, bug boy! I know you're faster than that," Ranma called down to Cell.

Cell grit his teeth, this couldn't really be happening right? He held the boy's broken body by the throat only a few moments ago, now he was fighting at half his full speed, trying to keep up with a child that seems to have never heard of flying in a straight path before.

'Bug boy?' Cell pondered as Ranma called down to him. "I'll destroy every bone in your body, then burn the remains, boy!" Cell threatened, charging faster at the erratically flying Ranma. Every time Cell put on the speed, Ranma broke left, making Cell slow down and adjust course; and then he would taunt Cell until he blasted forward again.

'Finally!' Cell proclaimed when he was within striking distance of the smirking Ranma, 'It took me forever!' Cell thought with a since of relief. 'Wait, why's he smirking?'

Then it happened…

Piccolo ignored Gohan as he tugged at his pant leg. "Piccolo? Where did Cell and that guy go?" He pestered, not taking the hint.

"Gohan, open your senses and find them." Goku called out, coming to a two-point landing from his flight. Gohan nodded and did as he was instructed, quickly joining the line of Z Fighters as their eyes dashed to and fro in a counter-clockwise spiral. "Do you or Kami know about the weird energy coming from Ranma?" Goku asked of Piccolo.

Piccolo grunted. He should have realized that Goku would sense the energy coming from the boy Ranma. "Whatever it is, it's not increasing his battle aura or his strength. It's almost the same energy we use, but different somehow."

Goku nodded and watched as the boy's retreating spiral grew tighter and Cell grew more infuriated. 'Is he trying to get himself killed?' Goku asked himself. "You're running out of space!"

"No! Cell's gonna kill him!" Yamcha shouted, but knew well enough not to interfere in a battle unless asked. How was he to know that that would be what saved his life…

"HIRYU SHOUTEN HA!!" Ranma shouted, blasting his hand forwards, sending a spiraling blast of Cold Chi.

A riptide washed through the air, ascending from a point in the air above the ring and climbing into the heavens, howling into fury at being awakened. A blue dragon of Cold Chi spiraled its way up the length of the tornado, opposite of a yellow dragon of Hot Chi.

In a dance of death the two dragons sought each other out, desiring to touch for the first time, like they tried every time Ranma released his Ascending Dragon Blast.

Cell was cut short of breath, but wasn't bothered, as he was capable of surviving in space for an infinite amount of time. However, Cell had not been built to withstand an energy drain, as there was no need to. While being buffeted by the gale, Cell spotted his foe on the other side, watching him in amusement. "I'll give you something to laugh about, boy!" Cell thundered and threw a blast of yellow energy at Ranma.

Correction, Cell 'tried' to throw a yellow blast of energy at Ranma, only to have the yellow dragon come down and swallow it whole, before ascending the column again.

'That didn't work out too well,' Cell mused, growing a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Never one to give up (so long as he held the cards in his favor), Cell charged Ranma, intent on driving his fist through his chest cavity.

The blue dragon swooped down and nipped at his battle aura, stripping him of his bleeding energy, disabling his controlled flight method. Things were looking grim and he didn't have much time left before he would fall to pieces by Ranma's assault technique. "I knew I should have killed the brat when I had the chance!" Cell roared to the heavens.

Ranma was having a tough go at it as well, being buffeted by winds he unleashed at Time's halt. He had never tried that before and was paying the price of an untested technique. At the moment he couldn't breathe, but at least he was able to hold his breath _before_ being pulled into his own technique. Many days of using this as an only resort were paying off; evening out the negative to positive. Now all he had to do was ride it out longer than Cell, and by the looks of it, that wouldn't be too difficult…

So it was that Cell found his body being shredded to pieces as the energy that he used for cohesion was stripped from his cellular structure.

"NOOO!!…" Cell's scream of anger faded into nothing as he fell to pieces.

Ranma took an immediate nosedive, sailing for the center of the ring, where he was thrust, by the force of the tornado's wind speed. Weakly, Ranma rolled to one side, trying to regain his feet. It wouldn't do to come this close and be taken out by his own technique.

Ranma could feel the girls had been moved at some point before he started his Hiryu Shoten Ha; which was why he was able to use it full force. They were somewhere a mile away, but they were heading back. From the feel of their emotions, they were worried about him.

--

AN: Wow! This is the first time I've felt the need to write an author's note for a chapter.

Well, I wanted to explain a few things. While it is true that I said Ranma spent over a million years in Timerealm, but that doesn't necessarily put him on par with the Z Fighters. I, personally, think that Zarbon' power-level is extremely high, considering Vegeta was capable of destroying planets but was no match in comparison to Zarbon. Not only that, Zarbon was Frieza's second-strongest bodyguard, the first being Dodoria. No the Ginyu Force were not Frieza's guards, they were his Elite Attack Squad.

And that leads to the next topic, Ranma suddenly comes near Cell's speed by slowing time, but Cell is still holding back. Well, of course he is!. In the Namek Saga, Guldo, a member of the Ginyu Force, has an attack called Time Freeze, where he accelerates his body to the point that time halts. They show this world by changing the color scheme. Later in the Namek Saga when Gohan and Vegeta fight Frieza's final transformation at only a fraction of his power, they displayed this color scheme, showing that Frieza is capable of extremely high speeds.

That is my basis for Ranma having to accelerate to the point Time halts, and using his full speed to keep, what he thought was even, with Cell. Ranma is a Master in mid-air combat, so I figured if a jet in a dogfight banks quickly to evade strafing, than it would be something Ranma would do.


	17. Chapter 15

Started 12/04/2007 Completed 12/04/2007

Chapter 15

Ranma was engulfed in a bright, white light and opened his eyes to find himself standing behind a line of clouds. Further back, he could see even more. "Whoa, where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

He was quite surprised when the cloud in front of him responded, peaking in a language he didn't recognize, but understood none-the-less. "You're dead, buddy." When he saw the expression of disbelief in Ranma's visage, he continued. "I know, I was pretty surprised myself." Ranma would swear he saw the cloud furrow its brows. "How did you end up keeping your body?"

Ranma looked down at his body and patted himself several times over. "Well, this is new," Ranma remarked, remembering all the many things he had accomplished in his life. As he reached the top of his head, the back of his hand brushed against his halo. "What the?" he demanded.

An Oni in a business suit approached Ranma, speaking with an exaggerated slur. "Hey _there_. '_You've_' still got your body; you're not supposed to be in this line." When all Ranma did was point at himself with disbelief, the Oni sighed and waved a hand for Ranma to follow. "Come with me, sir."

Ranma stared with complete disbelief. The man before was a 'Giant', with a capitol 'G'. This was truly the tallest guy he had ever seen.

"So, you're 'Ranma'?" The man behind the desk, reading off names from a _very_ large book

Ranma nodded. "Yes, Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes."

The man flipped a few pages. "I don't see our name in my book. Are you sure you're dead?" the man requested.

Ranma sweatdropped. Faster than the man could react, Ranma had his elbow drilled into the man's head, causing him to go face-first into his book. "Of course I'm DEAD! Look at the halo!" Suddenly something occurred to Ranma.

With Ranma being distracted, therefore open to retaliation, King Yemma, the man in-charge of Earth's check-in station, batted him back onto the floor. "If you died, then tell me what happened," Yemma requested. He would just have to fill in one of the blank spaces on the page.

"Um, I killed this guy named Cell, then everything went white…" Ranma offered lamely. It wasn't his fault he didn't know more; his eyes were closed and he struggling to get up.

Appearing between seconds, one moment not there the next she was, a woman wearing brown pointed shoes, red pants that ballooned at the leg cuffs and a dark blue top with a navy blue jacket over it. "King Yemma, don't write his name in that book," she commanded, her voice light and warm, though it gave little warning to to her status and strength. 'If my guess is correct, then this boy poses a true threat to the Elder gods…' she mused.

"S-S-S… Supreme Kai…" King Yemma managed to gas out. Something big was going on if the current Supreme Kai was getting involved.

The dainty young (looking) woman waved a finger at Yemma. "Nah ah, ah! Madame Supreme Kai, Yema-dear," she admonished. Turning to face Ranma, "I must request that you come with me." Not waiting for a reply, she snatched Ranma's arm and vanished to parts unknown…

--

AN: Don't hate _me_ for killing Ranma off. You didn't think he actually beat Cell do you? Sure he caused his cells to lose cohesion, which means he fell apart. It's been well established that Cell can reform if even one cell remains. All he had to do was come back together. And in my humble opinion, he would be very pissed at Ranma…


	18. Chapter 16

Started 12/04/2007 Completed 12/04/2007

Chapter 16

"Wait, you forgot to mention Usagi," Makoto corrected as Setsunna completed her tale of Ranma's disappearance.

All the girls noticed Setsunna turn slightly pale, "No I didn't," the green-haired Senshi replied adamantly. The last thing she needed was for the girls to lean the truth of Usagi's role.

Usagi sniffled a few times. "Yes you did, you said everyone but **me**!" It just wasn't fair, all her friends got to be in the story; but she was left out.

Rei tapped her lips in thought. "You mentioned a Sailor Earth in your story, is she still around?"

The Guardian of Pluto was losing color like a chameleon. "Sailor Earth was.. Usagi's… Mother?" She really should not have reflected on the memories she had of Ranma. Things were coming along too soon.

"My mother was Sailor Earth? Well, why wasn't she reborn?" Usagi demanded. If the others were, surely her mother was supposed to be, too! Right?

Setsunna felt she had been doing the most thinking now, then she had when Bulma gave them all a crash course on every kind of technology she could come up with. 'Who would have guessed that her inventions would have shaped the world we now live in?' Setsunna thought with a note of nostalgia. "Usagi, Queen Serenity hadn't used the powers given to Sailor Earth since ascending to the role of Queen. She ruled for over a million years; her last life was the longest she had been able to experience." 'Hopefully that sates the brat!'

Rei looked around the room of assembled Senshi, wondering what it was that they expected her to do. "I'll tell you again," she began, her voice strained from reciting her speech countless times. "I don't _know_ Ranma, and the Sacred Flame won't tell me anything about him. I've been trying since yesterday evening, when I got home from our missed show."

Uranus and Venus sighed in unison and shared an awkward glance. "That was weird," Venus remarked.

Uranus nodded, feeling uncomfortable, as she was about to say that too. "It must have a coincidence. I'm sure Setsunna was just telling you girls that to mess with your head."

"Why would she want to mess with our heads?" Usagi asked, checking her dome to be certain it was still in tact.

"Haruka took a moment to compose herself. This wasn't the first time she wondered how the ditz was destined to be their future Queen. "I don't know," she shrugged. "She doesn't have anything left to do, so she probably decided to play a few pranks on people that wouldn't turn around and cause trouble with it?" Her reasoning was weak, even she was willing to admit it, but there was no way she had ever liked a man.

"I've got it!" Makoto exclaimed, raising a finger to the air. When all eyes fixed on her, she blushed a light red. "Sorry, I just had this annoying splinter head in my finger all day…"

With the excitement over the others retreated to their homes, having come up with no leads.

As Haruka slept, she dreamed. Now this in and of itself is not at all a noteworthy phenomenon, but the contents, however, of the dream were. This dream was not the average dream a young woman would entertain.

Haruka dreamt of a time so far in the past that all records were kept in the memories of those that lived it. A time when 'magic' was technology; and technology was advanced. "How far?" you may ask. Well, in the memory, she saw her close friend and confidant, Michiru, land her Galaxy Cruiser (think of a town car that 'flies') in the driveway.

The young woman with aquamarine hair released the airlock and stepped free of her vehicle. With the depression of a button and a puff of rushing air, the two-ton vehicle was now no more than a quarter-gram capsule with a lick button on top and the number 234 on its yellow striped body.

The young woman moved her mouth in imitation of speech, but Haruka was unable to hear anything her friend said; yet her body s reacting as if she had. Haruka began to bounce up and down, tossing her arms in the air and grabbed her companion in a fierce hug…

Haruka awoke abruptly when her bedding partner shoved her away with a pointed elbow. "What were you so excited about in that dream of yours?" Michiru inquired, lifting an elegant eyebrow as she was finally released from the bearhug.

'Why was I so excited,' Haruka pondered. For the life of her, she could not recall the dream, only that she wasn't able to hear anything in it; and that was only vague.

'If I hadn't been forced to awaken your powers early, you would have regained your full memories at the age you were when Ranma originally gifted us with these abilities.' Setsunna thought with a sense of internal torment.

It hadn't been the girls' fault for what had happened, but they were being punished none-the-less. Not for the first time, Setsuna wished Ranma were around. If he had been there when the Elder gods struck them, using Beryl, the female Heir to Earth, and the four Guardian Knights (Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoisite) of the Earth's male Heir Endymion.

It wasn't until she was the last one left and had finished cryo-preserving the two Moon cats that she was able to discover the identity of their attacker, the self-proclaimed, Queen Metalia.

Pluto flared her Timestaff (a polearm shaped like a skeleton key) and vanished to the location of the Gates of Time and Space. She couldn't do anything to help the awakened Senshi, but she would not let anyone discover the identity of Sailor Earth for as long as she had breath.


	19. Chapter 17

Started 12/05/2007 Completed 12/05/2007

Chapter 17

Genma was sweating like a hog in a bacon factory. Right across from his, seated as they were at the Tendo dinner table, was a man wearing all white clothes with a straw hat, wrapped with white cloth.

Nabiki, passing through, noted the interaction and proceeded to the kitchen, where her father and older sister currently were. "Let me guess, Uncle Saotome engaged Ranma to another girl?"

Kasumi placed a hand over her mouth in mild surprise. "Oh my, I hadn't thought of that," she turned to face her father, Soun, laying a restraining hand on his shoulder, with a warm smile. "Oh, I'm sure he Saotome-san has leaned his lesson by now, Otou-san. Besides, I think Akane is going to take care of the situation."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Ranma had been missing for a week already, and in that time, Akane had become even more violent then she was when Ranma would taunt and tease her. While Nabiki had faith in her family, she knew where to draw the line. 'But, still…' "What makes you think that, Kasumi?" Nabiki inquired.

Kasumi turned around from where she had started putting vegetables within her pot. "Oh, it's because I saw her heading in from the dojo a moment ago." With that said, Kasumi returned to cooking, ignoring the shouts she knew were to follow.

Akane walked into the house after a two-hour long brick-breaking session. She had even thrown in a few kata to give her something to do to keep her mind off of Ranma's absence. Right now, all she wanted to do was go in and relax with a nice, long soak in the furo.

However she hadn't expected to across a scenario she had witnessed too many times over the past year to count. Saotome Genma, her prospective father-in-law, was entertaining a guest at the table, looking like the world was trying to make him own up to a promise.

The man in white set his hat on the table to the side, revealing his long white hair. "Mr. Saotome, you do remember the promise you made to me do you not?" the man's voice was melodic, though oddly tainted with an accent Akane couldn't place try as she might.

Genma wiped at the sweat building up on the back of his neck. "Uh… No?" Sure Genma remembered, but that didn't mean he going to admit it! That would be stupid!

"Perhaps I should remind you of the three kabobs and bottle of sake I gave you?" the man retaliated. He knew of Genma's deception; only a fool would trust him to his word the first time through.

'Another one…' Akane grumbled, a growl escaped her lips as she thought of another contender coming by to destroy the dojo. "Saotome-Oji-san…" she called sweetly, though the battle aura bathing her features in shadow said otherwise.

Genma turned around slowly, dreading what he would find. If there was one thing that instilled fear in Genma it was an angry, vio- 'spunky' woman. When he laid eyes on the girl, he went into Saotome Diversion Technique #12: "It's not what you think!"

As Genma threw the air, looking down at the many passing stores and pedestrians, he came to an intelligent realization. 'Saotome Diversion Technique #12 never works… I think I'll get rid of it; I know the boy will be glad about that…" Genma watched with a thoughtful expression, as the ground rushed up on him. He was so close to a breakthrough.

A few moments later saw the Tendo family and the visitor all seated around the dining table. Soun put his pipe down and stroked his chin in thought. "So you are actually here to pick up Ranma for a martial arts tournament called Mortal Kombat?" he surmised.

The man with the long flowing white hair nodded. This was something he hadn't expected. He had taken a chance at asking the family if they knew where Ranma was. "That is correct, Mr. Tendo. Is Ranma here at the moment?"

Soun nodded his head slowly in understanding. "No idea."

"No idea?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, but knew better than to speak out of turn in her 'father's' household. Why couldn't her father just give a straight answer? Nabiki released an annoyed breath, earning her a disapproving look from Kasumi.

"I must have one more fighter for my team, and Ranma is that person." Raiden explained. The situation Genma had put him in was causing him seriously trouble.; if he couldn't have Ranma, the boy reported to have beaten the Phoenix-god Saffron, someone the Elder gods have been trying to get rid of for eons, then he would have to put _all_ of his hope in Liu Kang, which wasn't fair to the young man who had his brother taken by the man holding the tournament.

With sped born of months of Shogi with a cheating panda, Soun sidled next to Raiden with an arm draped over his shoulder. "Well then, you're problems not so bad! My daughter Akane, age 17; she's the Heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes and every bit as good as a Xiaolin Warrior Monk!"

Raiden raised an eyebrow and surveyed Akane's physique.

Akane blushed under the scrutinizing gaze; or at least that what Raiden thought, as Akane was keeping a death grip on her battle aura. Her dad just volunteered her for a tournament, something he had never done before.

"No." Before any protest could be made, tried explaining his reasoning without breaking any rules. "She is not yet ready for the challenges that lie ahead."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, her disappointment warring with her anger. "Are you saying I'm not as good as Ranma?" she growled. 'How dare this JERK think he can just come to her home and put her skills down!?'

Before Akane could attack, a hand landed on her shoulder. "Sure, I'll enter… Raiden."


	20. Chapter 18

Started 12/05/2007 Completed 12/05/2007

Chapter 18

Before Akane could mount an offensive, a hand landed on her shoulder. "Sure, I'll enter… Raiden."

Akane's mouth went dry, she wanted to scream greetings to her errant fiancé, but she was able to do no more than gape; on the other hand, she did give a good rendition of a fish out of water.

"Oh my, Ranma-kun! When did you arrive, and who are your guests?" Kasumi inquired, looking at a redheaded twelve-year-old, a blue-haired teenage girl and a twenty some odd woman with a predator's look in her eyes; it was similar to Nabiki's when she saw something she wanted. Maybe it was selective editing on Kasumi's part, but she didn't notice the seventeen-year-old boy to Ranma's other side, nor Ranma's unique clothing.

"It's a long story, Kasumi-chan; maybe another time?" Ranma offered. He was quite surprised he had been able to remember her name; he wasn't able to recall the entire time he was briefing his 'company'.

The man in white stood to his feet and offered his hand in a show of generosity. "So you are the Ranma of so much legend; only Seventeen and you have a legacy that reaches the Kami-plane?"

Ranma stared at the proffered hand dubiously. He wasn't about to accept it; over a million years of being the only 'good' soul while seal in Otherworld had taught him the value of not trusting the gods. Of any level…

"Forgive me if I have my doubts, Raiden, Earthrealm-god of Thunder," Ranma apologized, though his voice betrayed no feelings of repentance.

Raiden looked down at his hand, left hanging in place as it was, and retracted it. "Please, forgive my impertinence," Raiden apologized. "Your father has sold you to me for any service I ask when you have finished your training under him. I assume that you have, as you have been in the same city for over a year now."

Ranma grinned broadly; it seemed like a lifetime ago when he heard such a story. You don't have many laughs when you become the "King" of New Hell Zone (the name the inhabitants of Otherworld named the realm when they were sealed within). "So, I'm indebted to you am I?" Ranma challenged, there was a disturbing glint in his eyes.

Raiden tried to prevent the shudder traveling the length of his back from showing.

The Tendo family and Saotome patrons sat opposite Ranma and his 'companions as he came near the important parts of his latest adventure. The heavily edited version that is…

Nodoka couldn't shake the feeling that the three girls were sizing her up, trying to decide how they were going to feel about her. Even with the stark contrast of hair color, she could see exclusive features of herself and son in them. 'Maybe Ranma brought his descendants to the past, so they could-' her ruminations were abruptly cut short by what she **thought** she heard Ranma say. "I'm sorry son, can you repeat that last part again?"

Ranma sweated nervously. He was hoping to say that while his mother was busy eyeing the girls he brought, but no such luck. "Uh… I escaped from a Universe of Hell?" He knew what she wanted to hear, and her shaking in negation proved that point. Ranma's shoulders slumped and he prayed that his mother would find this manly, or she would find out the hard way that son wasn't going to die; or at least for a _very_ long time.

"I got killed trying to save the Earth and was sealed within Otherworld, after the Elder gods, a group of Original Beings that can take any appearance they want. They don't like me for some reason and tried to leave me a the mercy of all the inhabitants of HFIL the Home For Infinite Losers, or Hell, if you will."

Akane raised a hand, "So there really _is_ a Hell?"

Ranma stared at the girl dubiously, thinking, 'She can't really have doubted its existence all of this time could she?' He nodded his head slowly.

"So, do you know who's going to Hell?" Nabiki inquired. After all, it would be more profitable if she had the knowledge and sold people their Fate. She could make a quick bundle, probably a quarter of the revenue she would have made, had she gotten Ranma to follow through on the plans she had for the week.

It was now Kasumi's turn for questions, as Nodoka took a leave, dragging the three young women with her. "Who were you fighting that caused you to die, Ranma? Was it a Samurai?"

A mass stagger ensued, people struggling hard to keep their balance.

"Why do ask if a Samurai tried to killed me, Kasumi?" Ranma questioned. It was always better not to, but call him a glutton for punishment.

Kasumi's cheerful smile never faulted in the least. "Well, I came across your ninja outfit when I was doing your laundry," Kasumi continued unabated, either not noticing Ranma sweating like his father and waving for her to stop, or just not caring, "and by the way, you shouldn't tear up the floorboards to hide things, Ranma." Her voice took on the slightest hint of a disapproving tone.

"Sorry, Kasumi," Ranma apologized, for the first time since returning actually show remorse.

"There are plenty of better hiding places," Kasumi continued, not paying any mind to Ranma's apology. "Like, Nabiki, she hides her toys and photos of you in a box marked "Bills", and Father hides his favorite magazines beneath his newspaper stack. Oh, and I've seen your father hide a few things in his…" Kasumi's wellspring of knowledge was cut short when a panda clamped a hand over her mouth, chest heaving from heavy exertion. He held up a sign when everyone turned a glare on him. I'm just a cute panda He flipped the sign around, and they discovered new writing on the back. Panda's don't hide things!

Nodoka continued to give the girls a knowing smile, which was starting to disturb them; especially when they considered how vacuous her personality made her seem. "So, uh…" Washuu, the redheaded girl began. She couldn't think of a better icebreaker at the moment, but seemed to have worked.

"I know that you three are more than just friends of the Masaki boy," Nodoka acknowledged.

The three began to sweat nervously; Ranma had warned them to expect the unexpected, especially in his hometown. "W-What do you mean, Saotome-san?" the eldest woman of the three, Tokimi questioned

Nodoka beamed brightly, threatening to blind the three females. "My son's so MANLY!" Nodoka exclaimed with pride swelling in her bosom. She didn't know how, but in a week's time her son had made her a grandmother of three beautiful daughters. "Tell me, granddaughters, has your father raised you three well?"

The three shared a glance and simultaneous shoulder shrug. They all knew now, the jig was up…

"You can't tell anyone any of this yet; not even Kasumi," amended Sasami, the teen with blue hair.


	21. Chapter 19

Started 12/05/2007 Completed 12/05/2007

Chapter 19

Tenchi looked to the man sitting at his side. "You know Ranma, you're life sucks worse than mine ever did. At least I only had two women fight over me, and that was only every once in awhile." Tenchi watched Ranma, he didn't show any signs of listening; yet, Tenchi could feel that Ranma was. "You, you were fought over like a piece of meat from the moment you got back."

Ranma grunted.

"The blind guy attacked you, claiming you were stealing _his_ one true love," Tenchi added, ticking them off on his fingers.

Ranma grumbled a few incoherent noises, but otherwise did nothing.

"The fiancé you told you cared about smashed you with a mallet and called you a pervert for groping floozies when you were the one being assaulted," Tenchi **still** had a hard time wrapping his mind around that one, he had seen Ranma fight and his speed. He knew that Ranma should have been able to dodge it. "When you got back you dropped enough clues that I, a guy who had never met the guy before, could figure out that the little black piglet and the guy that came charging in, a few moments after the piglet tore out the room, were one in the same. But, somehow no one else seemed to notice, well, except Mr. Tendo and your father…" Tenchi grew a massive teardrop on the back of his head when he thought of the panda pulling signs from nowhere.

Ranma's stomach roiled in pain, and an agonized groan came from Ranma.

"Don't worry, Ranma, I won't even mention the toxic sludge Akane cooked," Tenchi replied, placating his worry as if he understood the moans and groans. "Let's not forget a few moments ago, when that psycho-chick…" Tenchi grasped at straws, trying to remember her name. "You know the one, she's name after a sword?"

"Kodachi," Ranma replied with a monotonous voice, still not moving an inch.

"Yeah, when Kodachi, The Black Rose pounced on you and threw paralysis powder in your face. By the way, when will I be able to move my limbs again?" Tenchi asked, it was painful being frozen in a state of fleeing as he was.

Akane grumbled at the injustice of it all, as she vacuumed the Black Rose petals from around her room. It wasn't fair that Ukyo, Shampoo and even that nutball Kodachi got to spend more time with her fiancé then her.

Had Akane not been so preoccupied being angry about Kodachi 'visiting' her this evening (i.e. Waiting in ambush, but when she failed to injure her, she left in a whirlwind of Black Rose petals), she might have blushed at admitting to herself that Ranma was her fiancé; she still wouldn't have selected and edited her memories to see Ranma running away from her with the other girls in arms, rather than being malleted, punted and punched into LEO.

Nabiki checked her doorframe for the fifteenth time, not wanting anyone to spy on her. It wouldn't do for anyone to discover her action figures; and as for her pictures of Ranma, that was for income.

At least that was the story that she's going to stick to…

Tears marred the cute faces of the three ten-year-old goddesses. Their grandmother had insisted they appear to be ten at the most; otherwise people may 'talk'. They hadn't thought anything wrong with Nodoka's idea and didn't want to cause their father any more trouble than he attracted to himself.

Because of their lack of knowing their grandmother, the goddesses were unprepared for the woman to play dress up and take them to be with her for the night. And so here they are, dressed in filly dresses, wearing bonnets and sharing a giant bed between the three of them, as Nodoka read them a bedtime story. It didn't help when the stories so far were Hansel and Gretal, Goldie Lochs and The Three Bears, and now she was on Little Red Riding Hood.

After hearing the part about the grandmother being eaten by a wolf, the girls couldn't help but give the woman a scrutinizing gaze; never know who could be a Wolf these days…


	22. Chapter 20

Started 12/05/2007 Completed 12/05/2007

Chapter 20

Nabiki stroked at the bridge of her nose in mild irritation. "Umino, darling, let your Nabiki-chan do the thinking for you, okay?" Today had been a typical "Ranma Just Returned From Another Adventure" day; with Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga all putting in guest appearances. That hadn't been so bad, she had even made a couple hundred thousand yen to spare. 'Like that'll last…' Nabiki remarked, bitterly.

Umino adjusted his glasses, a habit he picked up for when his emotions were getting the best of him. At the moment he was excited and nervous; excited because Usagi and Naru were visiting Nerima this afternoon, when school let out. He couldn't help but feel nervous when someone as attractive as Nabiki called him darling and 'insisted' that he calls her Nabiki-chan. "I'm sorry Nabiki-chan… I just wanted to help my friends out. It's not cheap getting from Minato Ward to Nerima Ward. Last time Usagi had gotten a ride from a friend, but this time she's taking the train; it would cost her, her entire allowance to do so," Umino explained.

Nabiki gently wrapped an arm around Umino's shoulders. Speaking in a serious, yet concerned, voice; "Now that you've spent all the profit you made this week, how are you going to pay your rent, darling? You've got to manage your finances better than that, if you plan to stay ahead of the game."

Umino shifted his glasses again. Was getting hot in here? He could have sworn the teacher had turned the A/C on!

Ranma rolled his eyes as Hinako tried to drain him of his aura, only to become full before even putting a dent in his energy. "Hinako-Sensei, I don't think it's healthy for you to keep trying," Ranma advised, as Hinako expelled the gathered energy and tried draining him again. Ranma sighed and let his shoulders sag.

"Just give me a few more tries Ranma-kun! I'll teach you the error of your delinquent ways!" Hinako declared, though she was still puzzling out just _how_ she was going to do that.

Hiroshi leaned over Ranma's right shoulder, timing it so that Hinako had just filled up on energy and therefore could not take his. "Ne, Ranma," he called out, taking his target's attention. "What's this I hear about you having three daughters?"

Daisuke leaned over the other side, a conspicuous gleam in his eye. "I hear that you were trapped in another dimension, filled to the brim with horny women, but you couldn't do it with any of them because a witch made you impotent… Is that true?"

"WHAT?! Who told you such a ridiculous story?!" Ranma boomed. The last thing he needed was a bunch of hormone-crazed girls trying to get in his pants and confirm the story themselves.

Daisuke shifted nervously in his seat. "Well, I heard Akane telling Sayuri-" Daisuke was abruptly cut short by the intense heat of a battle aura springing to life behind him. Slowly, hesitantly, Daisuke turned to face his looming doom. "Uh… Hi, Akane-kun?"

Hiroshi did what many felt he did best he beat a hasty retreat. 'No sense in getting pummeled for something I didn't do; besides mom would kill me if she thought I was getting beat up with the Hentai Horde again,'

Tenchi shivered as he received several hungry looks from the girls in his class. It wasn't his fault that he was so attractive, was it? "Um, hi, I'm Tenchi, Tenchi Masaki. Please take good care of me," he greeted with a bow, in the manner that was customary for the Japanese schools of his universe. Ranma had told him that the versions of Earth were near identical, only there were no aliens around. That was a huge load off Tenchi's back, he didn't know what he would do if he had another group of alien women after him.

"**HAI!"** came the unified response, practically yelled by the female population of the room. He couldn't help noticing a few lips being licked.

The teacher, one Kensei Karakura, ushered his students to take their seats. "Are there any questions for our new student?" His gruff voice, well worn by his many days as a soldier, questioned.

Immediately, ten hands were raised; all of which belonging to the girls. The one boy who had the nerve to raise his hand was glared down until he folded into himself. "Are you single?"

"Do you have crazy, jealous, self-proclaimed fiancées chasing after you?"

"If you do, are any of them aliens?"

"Where did you meet Ranma?"

"Is it true that you're staying at the Tendo's?"

A young man, garbed in a school uniform (black slacks, white long-sleeved button up shirt and a black jacket, buttoned to the neckline), for the first time since Ranma's arrival a year ago, burst into the room, pointing dashingly at Tenchi. "NEVER! I FORBID THIS! HOW DARE THAT LOWLY CUR BELIEVE HE HATH THE RIGHT TO BRING ANOTHER UNCOTH CAD INTO THE FINE DWELLING OF MY FIECE TIGRESS, AKANE TENDO?" Kuno declared, giving another example of his longwinded, obnoxious speeches.

Tenchi stared nervously at the older boy that had just entered the room. He remembered that Kuno had a sword handling skill rivaling his grandfather, and his grandfather had trained for over a thousand years, just to perfect his Art form.

"You there," Kuno shouted, pointing a bokken (where he got the bokken no one knew nor did they particularly care) at a random girl in the class. "Where doth the cad that deemed himself worthy of dwelling within the inhabitance of my first one true love?" Kuno ordered.

Had she not been used to Kuno's personality and mastered in Kuno dialect, she would never have realized what he was asking; but as it was… "The guy dresses in a Kendo garb at almost all times of the day and carries a wooden bokken as his noble blade of honor," she explained. 'Let's see how long it takes before he realizes I'm describing him,' she thought with an inward smirk…

Ranma laid back, resting his head on his arms, as he let the food settle I his stomach. Ukyo's Okonomiyaki was really good; he had forgotten just how delicious it was, though. He gave a contended smile, closing his eyes and resting in the peaceful atmosphere, for the first time in over a few thousand years. It's not advisable to let one's guard down, even for a moment.

CHING! CHING!

Ranma didn't move, not even when the busty, purple-headed Chinese Amazon landed on his head. Shampoo gave Ranma a cursory glance, making sure that he wasn't dead. It wouldn't do to accidentally kill your husband after spending a year and a half chasing him for his bloodline. Seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest, Shampoo's worries were set aside and she continued with her newest devious plan.

"Airen," she cooed, gently shaking his shoulder. "You want noodle from you beautiful, sexy, one-of-kind fiancée?" She internally gritted her teeth. She hated to use pidgin Japanese; she had mastered the language her sis- brother, Mousse arrived.

When Ranma refused to move, even to the offer of food, she began to grow worried. Perhaps she had seriously injured him? "Ranma? Why you no answer Shampoo?" she questioned in a lyrical tone.

Like a snake striking, Ranma's arm reached out and clenched down, onto Shampoo's wrist, holding it steadfast. "Nice try, Cell. I let you kill me once, it ain't gonna happen again, lizard-boy…"

Shampoo ceased her struggles at the words that came from Ranma's lips. He had died? The moment Ranma's grip slackened, she ripped her hand away and grabbed her bike then pedaled hard enough to peel out. She had something very important to discuss with her great grandmother…

From her place, perched as she was, in the branches of Ranma's favorite shade tree, she had heard the entire exchange and grinned at the current state of affairs. 'Soon, Ranma…'

--

AN: I am trying to keep up with all of the many characters I've got at the moment, while reintroducing characters from earlier in the series, and setting up the tournament for Mortal Kombat, which will be quite different from the one that happened originally. Especially since Shang Tsung is not the one holding it in Earthrealm.

If you wonder about Ranma's dislike of the gods, yet agreement to help Raiden with the tournament, don't. It's quite easy to explain, he wants to protect those of the Six Realms from the Elder gods.

Coming up in the next installment, I'll begin dropping clues to who Usagi really is. No, she's not the reincarnated princess of a glorious empire from before written history.

Well, not entirely…


	23. Chapter 21

Started 12/05/2007 Completed 12/09/2007

Chapter 21

The citizens of Juuban, a prefecture within Minato Ward, were quite accustomed to monsters wandering the streets of their small residential areas. So, to see a tall, bald man, surrounded by a crimson flame was not too distressing, after all they were the home of the Sailor Senshi, so the people flocked to the other side of the street and continued along, ignoring the seemingly peaceful Youma (or was it a Cardigan, Daemon, Demon or Wizard General for some nefarious team of evil doers and chaos bringers). Those few with the extra cash to buy them pulled out their cell-phones and contacted the police, knowing that the Senshi kept tabs on the police lines…

In a Realm unlike the six that were inhabited by various races and species, five figures, currently in the guise of Chinese-Dragon-shaped-clouds of black smoke, were staring at the Scrying Pool in awe.

"Things are coming to fruition too soon, Ryu," one of the clouds stated to the one that was holding the scry-sight open. The creature's voice was emotionless and lacked the definition to be considered male or female.

"I am not the one who created the Elemental, Allure," Ryu replied, showing no hint of discomfort nor anger.

Selene, in her Human guise, lifted an elegant eyebrow. "As I recall, you gave the instructions to the creature's creator, Ryu," Selene teased, knowing she had pressed the right buttons. 'I so enjoy taunting the tight-ass,' she mused with glee.

The smoky mouth of Ryu twisted into an approximation of a snarl. "If I ever need the opinion of a hypocritical mortal lover, I'll be sure you're the first to know," Ryu sneered, a cold hatred burning in his eyes. There was nothing worse, in his opinion, than being faulted by Selene, who takes perverse pleasure in killing what she claims to love.

"Enough, you two," barked the voice of the greatest of the Elder gods, Reese – at the moment he was in his dragon-shaped-smoke form. "We have a much greater issue. Observe…"

Blaze was uncertain what to make of the turn of events. For starters, he was accosted by a tem of Sailor-suited girls, claiming he broke some law and that they would "Punish" him. That had been well and dandy on its own, but toss in the fact that he could feel the Dragon King, Onaga's, egg in the near vicinity and now he was unable to attack with his true power. That had led to his current predicament, he was completely surrounded and being pelted by nine Elementals; and only one was Fire – which served to heal him of his injuries.

"Something's wrong!" Mars, the pretty soldier in a red skirt, shouted to the assembled team of sailors. She wasn't able to put her finger on exactly what it was, but she could sense that their attacks weren't causing damage correctly.

Mars's nearest neighbor, Neptune, turned to look the warrior of Mars in the eyes, not letting up on her "Deep Submerge". "What do you mean, Mars? I can tell he's getting weaker every time I hit him,"

"Yeah!" came the cry of Uranus as she thrust another "World Shaking at the beast, ripping a deep gouge through the street and slamming squarely into its chest. "Maybe you're losing your touch?" she teased, knowing her comment wouldn't really hurt the other girl.

Mars grit her teeth, biting back a scathing comment form being said and instead focused the anger into attacking. "Fury Of The Phoenix!" she cried, creating a new attack on the spot. Mars cupped her hands together arms pointed straight ahead and spun 360 degrees. When Mars returned to her starting position, her entire body was ablaze, the fire rolling like water and lifting back up. After several long moments, the heat concentrated within the space between her fingers and Mars released the attack.

All the Sailors dropped to their knees, holding their ears in pain as a bird of pure fire, with a twenty-foot wingspan, screamed through the air, shattering windows for a square mile. When it seemed satisfied that it had caught everything's attention, the bird bolted at the man of fire, breaking the sound-barrier in the first flapping of its wings.

"Wow," Selene responded dryly to the image that had just come across the scrying screen - a swirling mass of white, formed by the non-existent air. She had seen her daughter, Princess Usagi Serenity, make such devastating attacks before, but none of the other girls had shown the ability to match her strength.

"I move that it is time we take action against O- Usagi," Ryu proposed, correcting his mistake before Selene could turn a glare to him.

"I will not allow anyone to lay a finger on my daughter," Selene threatened, her normally elegant-white eyes were now glowing red with malevolent energy. Selene reached into her long-flowing white dress and gripped her favorite tool of justice in hand, daring the others to circumvent her authority.

A chill passed through the realm, drawing an involuntary shudder from the mass of Elder gods. "Perhaps we should calm our selves?" Reese offered, playing the part of negotiator quite well, as was his wont. None of the others saw any problem with the suggestion and nodded rather quickly. Sighing at the inability to use her close friend, Selene released her grip and withdrew her hand. She seated herself in a chair that previously did not exist.

Allure began to groom his left hand claws, flicking motes of dust from his semi-solid form. "I wish to know how my suggestion will be taken, Reese," it asked. Allure's feminine voice was like the feel of the purest silk, yet held a masculine edge that promised unending pain. Its gender was a mystery to even the Elder gods.

Reese writhed, his smoke form spinning into itself and expanding again. "I see that your suggestion has promise," he informed his associate, sticking to the air of mystery he so loved.

"I see you're in a good mood, Reese," Ryu teased, tossing a roguish smile to his only friend. When one was at the position the Elder gods held, they weren't allowed the commodity of making and keeping friends – allies were another story… "Your theatrics are quite unnecessary for your foresight, old friend."

Smiling with a look of mischief in his eyes, Reese placed a talon-like finger to his gaseous lips. "Perhaps, that is true, but then again, one never knows, do they?"

"If you two are quite finished flirting," Allure questioned, turning a scathing look to Ryu and Reese, one that promised it make the two pay if they continued. "I wish to hear Ryu's suggestion."

Selene nodded, she crossed a long slender leg over the other, exposing a long line of pearl-white flesh, leading up to her mid-thigh. "I am on accord with Allure in the expediency of this matter. I do have a lover to go back to," Selene shot a saccharine smile at Allure, displaying her fondness of the non-gender-specific entity. Allure barely managed to prevent its smoke-like body from shuddering at the thought of being Selene's lover.

Ryu looked at the exchange between Selene and Allure and, for the first time in an eternity, felt pity for Allure. 'Then again, that self-glorified bastard, Allure, refused to acknowledge Reese's advances,' Ryu surmised. All sense of pity was now gone, and turned a haughty smirk at Allure. "I suggest we increase the gains of the upcoming Mortal Kombat Tournament."

"Increase the gains?" Selene asked, a feeling of intrigue entering her bosom. She liked high-stakes. "To what extent?"

Allure's mouth formed into a sneer. "I'd be willing to bet that the fool wants the entirety of the realms to be at stake," Allure's voice came out as beautifully lethal as every, with no emotion entering into it; despite its fond hatred of Ryu.

Ryu bit his tongue and turned to look Reese in the eye, who shrugged, knowing the question before it could be asked. "That _is_ what I had in mind, Allure," Ryu twisted the name in such a way, that it came to sound as the most vile curse one could utter. "Have you a better idea to rid ourselves of the upcoming fighters? They are beginning to learn techniques I destroyed from existence millennia ago."

Allure, seeing the opportunity to rub it in took it. "Perhaps you didn't erase all records, Ryu? I seem to recall a philosopher you killed, Bodhidarma - or Daruma if you will – passed on his knowledge. A man by the name of Yo Sen Kai taught your second Avatar the uses of Hadou, along with a monk in India," Allure passed a reproachful glance over Ryu, then turned its attention back to Reese. "Does Ryu have anything more to add?"

Ryu bit back the urge to seal Allure in a cell right next to Shinnok – a former Elder god, that was removed for reasons the Council didn't speak about. "I suggest we enter the tournament, represented by Selene's brat and her protectors." After a moment of silence – the Elder gods mulling the suggestion over – Ryu spoke again; "I'd even be willing to enter my first Avatar, Akuma."

"This suggestion might hold some value after all, Ryu." Allure couldn't get the bitter taste of humility out of its mouth, but refused to allow Ryu to see any signs of discomfort.

--

Elder gods mentioned so far:

**Allure** (sometimes called Azure, but hates the nickname), unseen except in smoke form. Gender is unknown.

**Ryu**, strongest of the Elder gods and constantly traveling the different Realms, seeking the greatest styles of fighting before killing out the users by some new type of plague (what he says he does best). His Avatars are Akuma and Ryu (both from the Street Fighter series)

**Selene**, takes the form of a sweet young woman and destroys entire civilizations with a Kiss Of Death. List of accomplishments: Atlantis, three times (In the DBZ timeline, at the time Cell is challenging the Z Warriors; When Saffron resurrects the city and establishes a community of equality; When the Moon Kingdom was laid low), Geia - the realm of the Titans - when the inhabitants grew to a power nearing the Elder gods own; The Dark Kingdom, a few moments before the Senshi invaded the Negaverse; Edenia, just before Shao Kahn led his assault on the realm.

**Reese,** the most powerful of the Elder gods. He has no fears nor worries about the affairs of Mortals, but keeps the others informed of the major ongoings and events. He is also a precognizant, constantly seeing twenty minutes into the future, which is what allowed him to become the most powerful Elder god.


	24. Chapter 22

Started 12/10/2007 Completed 12/10/2007

_Chapter 22_

Kiima sat on the foot of the throne's dais, preening her long silver feathers by sunlight. Today was promising to be a splendid day; Ranma had promised to come meet her – though for the life of her, Kiima couldn't understand why that meant so much to her – Koruma and Masara had seen to it that her presence was not needed for the day, with the sole exception being her favorite past-time, raising Saffron.

The gurgles of Saffron brought Kiima back to the here and now, as she quickly rose to her feet and hurried over to Saffron's form. "Oh, dear baby Saffron, Kiima will take care of you…" she cooed to the infant. As much as she hated the fact Saffron was defeated, and by Ranma no less, Kiima was thankful to have her little baby back.

Movement in the rear of the room caught Kiima's attention and she snapped around in a defensive position, her custom-crafted espada ropera – a sword similar to a rapier – was drawn and at the ready.

What greeted her eyes was wholly unexpected. A woman wearing a white flowing dress, and moving with a grace not even Ranma could match. 'Be at ease, my dear," the woman commanded softly, coaxing Kiima's heart into doing as she requested. The sword fell limply from Kiima's hands, much to the delight of the elegant woman. "I have come here seeking my husband, Saffron. If I might inquire, why is he not in Adult form? He should have undergone his transformation by now," It was intriguing to Selene, but also made her task that much more easy.

Kiima felt compelled to tell the woman anything and everything she wanted to know, so she gave the entire rendition of the Jusendo plight to Selene, event for event and word for word. By the time she finished, it was nearing high noon (around 3p-4p).

"I see," she assessed, clasping her slender, pristine hands at her waistline, wondering who this Ranma could be that he was able to interrupt Saffron's transformation and kill him in adult form of any kind. "So this Ranma-boy is to blame for Saffron's current condition? If that is all, I shall be taking my beloved with me," At that Selene of Elder gods traversed the length of the room and moved to scoop up Saffron..

With the goddess's concentration broken, Kiima regained her senses and quickly grabbed her sword, whirling to skewer the woman's chest, only to find herself alone. "Saffron," she breathed and hurried over to the crib, placed within the seat of the throne, and found nothing. She pulled the covers away and found only the base sheet and a couple of feathers he had molted. "Saffron?! SAFFRON! **SAFFRON!!**" Kiima shrieked into the emptiness of the room…

--

AN: A short chapter, but it had to be. Next chapter required this filler to start right. I know I could have just used this as an opener, but I didn't want to, so there!


	25. Chapter 23

Started 12/10/2007 Completed 12/11/2007

Chapter 23

Ranma arrived, rising from the shadows in a way that was reminiscent of watching ice melt in reverse. The first thing he noticed was Kiima huddled on the dais, her body wracked with sobs. This was an interesting turn of events,' he mused as he hurried over to Kiima's side. He knelt and held her in his embrace until she was able regain control over her emotions.

With the last sniffles Kiima looked up into the eyes of her lifeline; it was the groundling who dominated the air, Ranma. "R-Ranma…?" Seeing the greatest warrior she knew with the sole exception of Saffron, she knew what she had to do…

In Outside, the realm of the Elder gods, Selene entered the room, a guest trailing her. Her guest stood, arms crossed, with an aura of power that rivaled even Ryu's. His long wings of gold and fire were tucked behind his back as he stood before them in archaic battle attire – pristine white top made of micro-diamond fiber a golden helmet with a cross-slit showing his eyes, nose and mouth; the warrior's skirt made of an impenetrable hide in several long strips, each reaching his knees, and his feet rested on leather sandals laced up his lower legs holding a set of grieves in place.

Selene shot a pointed glare at Ryu, knowing he would have something annoying to say about her tastes. "May I present the candidate I have selected to fill in Shinnok's position… Saffron, last of the Atlantan Phoenix-guard."

"The Phoenix-guard? I thought you and Maya saw to their end?" Ryu shouted. If Selene had been allowing slip-ups like these to occur in all her missions, then the Elder gods might just be in for some trouble.

Selene raised a cautious hand, signaling silence from Ryu. She knew he would cause her trouble. Of course Reese, sitting off to the side, showed no amount of consideration for anything taking place. 'Must be a good sign,' she pondered. "Calm yourself, Ryu. Saffron is the only survivor of the Atlantis races. Maya saw to that end when she sacrificed herself. At the time, Saffron was too powerful for me to defeat, so I escaped and allowed some Mortal male to take Saffron's Nova blast. He was sealed on the planet Saturn until around ten thousand years ago." Selene offered by way of explanation.

Allure, finding another chink in Ryu's armor, threw a few rocks at it. "You of all people should understand the difficulty it requires to rid the Earthrealm of a single Phoenix, or have you forgotten Quetzalcoatl?" it asked, refreshing the Elder's memories of the time Ryu chased a Phoenix across four Realms and was only able to pin it to the surface of a forest in Earthrealm, creating the deserts in southern North America.

Ryu grit his teeth. How he longed to rip the flesh from Allure's body and feed it down the beast's neck. Idly, Ryu finger his favorite claw, flicking motes of old flesh into the expanse of the Nothing Sea. "When this tournament has concluded, I will have Azure as my servant-bitch," Ryu swore – it was more to himself, but he had spoken aloud.

For the first time in millennia, Allure's screen of aloofness was broken and it lashed out at Ryu, hurling a bolt of electricity at Ryu, which faded from existence as it tried to strike him. "I've told you before, NEVER call me that, _Ryu_," Allure's nostrils flared and great gouts of blue flame spewed from them.

Ryu continued picking at his claw, ignoring the ramblings of the lesser skilled Allure. "You know, if you spent a third the time training as you do grooming, you would possibly be a challenge to me."

"If you spent a moment grooming at all, you wouldn't reek of the Mortal sluts you entertain nightly!" Allure returned, his smoke form solidifying into that of purple Chinese Dragon.

"Enough," Reese commanded, drawing all to silence. He had seen where this conversation was headed and it was pointless. "If I might make a suggestion," he paused to stare down any complaints and glares, "I propose we return Saffron to his kingdom now. Otherwise we will meet our end. Even now a war council is being drawn to see to your end."

All went silent. They knew Reese was a precognizant and there was no way to get the drop on him, but the same did not hold true for the others. Selene gazed between her newest lover, the man she raised from an infant into being her perfect consort, then to Reese, the being that knew everything a few moments before it happened. It was because of him they were able to defeat the One Being.

Ranma stood at the head of the table, looking at the assembled warriors with respect; something he would never do on the battlefield. From the left side of the table was Ryoga, Kiima, Herb, Mint and Lime. On the left side was Mousse, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, and on the opposite side of the table was Raiden.

Ryoga was looking around the room in a daze, wondering just where he was. It had taken a bit a of luck to find him, but if Ranma had anything it was luck, both bad and good. "Where am I, now?" Ryoga questioned, something he was quite used to asking. He spent a few minutes searching his whereabouts before his eyes landed on his rival… "RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!!"

With a blaze of battle aura, Ryoga leapt to his feet and ran after his sworn adversary. Ranma weaved about, dodging strikes nearing the speed of sound as the two warmed up for a real fight. Ryoga was grinning from ear-to-ear, enjoying the feel of a real fight against an opponent of his caliber – which was rare to come by, with the exception of those gathered in the room.

Ranma increased his speed when Ryoga increased the tempo, moving into speeds only measurable by Mach. "I should tell you Ranma, I got seal in a different world-" Ryoga threw a fist at a speed that warped time/space for an instant. "I was there for nearly a million years! I only got out when this spiky-haired guy came in! It's your fault I got lost, I know it!"

Ranma smirked, this was something he could deal with. Give him a death-duel and watch Ranma go, but make him a father of three goddesses and he was at a complete loss. "How could it be my fault when I wasn't around a million years ago, P-Chan?" Ranma dodged the retaliatory punch, aimed for his head.

"Don't call me "P-Chan"!" Ryoga yelled, his battle aura springing to life and basking the room in green and red. Ryoga swung at Ranma with his most powerful strikes, but all fell short.

"STOP IT!" Kiima demanded, her seagull-like wings bristling with her anger. This situation was unnecessary. "WHILE YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING, THOSE BASTARDS HAVE MY BABY-SAFFRON!"

Ranma and Ryoga froze mid-swing, Ranma holding Ryoga by the collar with a fist cocked back and Ryoga was driving a knee into Ranma's gut. Both had the decency to hang their heads shamefacedly.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes and whispered to Ranma, "What's Kiima doing back in Nerima?" The fact that the surroundings weren't familiar to his memories of Nerima mattered little, as Ranma was here.

Ranma rubbed his face in annoyance…


	26. Chapter 24

Started 12/10/2007 Completed 12/11/2007

Chapter 24

At the first sign of an emerging energy signature all the fighters within the room were up and in arms. It had taken ten minutes to get the meeting started, and a new guest was arriving without an invitation.

"We already know you're there, Elder," Ranma – or Mist, as he was currently in his ninja attire – challenged the being he felt. 'Man, they can put off some high energies!' Ranma noted, not knowing that the others were thinking the same thing.

"Peace to you, Mortals," a voice called from the shadows, sending a mental command to all to relax their fighting stances - Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse and Herb weren't affected by the mind attack.

"You're gonna have to better than that, if you plan to get one over on us," Ryoga shouted, the muscles in his jaw tightening ever so slightly. He could feel another two energy sources appearing even as the four of them (Ryoga, Ranma, Mousse and Herb) prepared to battle the fore-foe.

"We have not come to do battle with you, we have come to return something that was taken from you," came a male voice from all around the room. "If we sought your demise, we would have allowed you to enter Out."

Ranma smirked, seeing through the lies, though he and the others relaxed their stances, but were set to pounce at any moment. "If that is the case, then why do you hide within the shadows?" Ranma challenged. He was as interested in seeing what the Elder gods looked like as anyone.

Shao Kahn could not help himself as he laughed in ecstasy! Things could not be going any better for than right now. He had been sending his best warriors to the six Realms, and having them challenge any who thought they were good enough to enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament, removing all competition. Now, Shao Kahn only had one Realm left, Earthrealm – the home Realm of Ranma, who was now gone, erased by the hands of a vegetable (Shang Tsung lost all his memories when Ranma released the Shampoo Revised).

Baraka walked into room, a glossy look in his eyes, showing that he adored his new master. "Master, allow me and my forces to invade the Earthrealm," Baraka requested, kneeling low to the ground. Unlike the majority of species, the Tarkatan race weren't able to speak in any way that was understandable; so Shao Kahn had learned their language eons ago.

Shao Kahn stroked his chin in thought. "Why not? Don't fail me, Baraka or I'll have your head on a pike."

Baraka barked several syllables that were foreign, even to Shao Kahn, then departed through the doors.

"Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Rain!" Shao Kahn called out to the shadows. "I don't think Baraka will be successful in this endeavor, so I want you report every battle he and his race have."

The sound of flesh striking cloth rang through the chambers and then all was silent again.

"So, let me see if I've got this right?" Mist queried. Things were not turning out the way he had thought they would, but at least it was a favorable situation. "One of your "Council" stole from the Earthrealm, and in order to apologize you've returned the infant? Forgive me if I'm skeptical, but I wouldn't trust you for the life of a cockroach."

Ryu looked into Ranma's eyes, seeing a fire burning that he had not seen since his deceased Avatar Kyoshiro died. He really liked this kid. "That's why they came," he informed Ranma, gesturing clumsily at the other two Elder gods, Allure and Reese. "I'm here to inform of the stakes of the upcoming Mortal Kombat Tournament. The rules have been amended. This time we, the Elder gods, will toss in our lot. If we win, all the Realms will be erased of life in order to create new races."

Ranma scowled, he had expected something of the sorts from the Elder gods, especially after they locked him and anyone with high power-levels within the HFIL. "I am adding a stipulation of my own, then," Ranma announced, giving the Elders a look that said they had no choice in the matter. "If I am the winner of this tournament, all of the Elder gods will step down and become Mortals, or I will kill them by my own hands."

"**What?!" **came the unified shout of disbelief. Who did this _Mortal_ think he was? "You presume too highly of yourself, Boy!" Ryu shouted.

Ryoga was immediately to his feet, a ball of savage red energy roiled and flared like a small star in his hands. "The same goes for all of us," Ryoga intoned, relishing the fact that two of the Elders paled at his display of energy.

The Elders could only nod, wary of the malicious energy the wild boy held.

For the fourth time this week, all the Senshi were gathered in Rei's room. The meeting was going the same as ever, Rei and Usagi teased each other and Rei would chase the Queen to be. Ami would spend the time studying, until five minutes before the meeting was over, Minako and Makoto spoke about what a hunk this guy or that was and the Outers stuck to their clique.

This time though, things would be different… "Usagi, my child?" A soft voice spread through the room, sending a sensation of peace and joy to everyone there.

"Queen Serenity…?" Usagi and Rei questioned. This was new, they both mused.

Setsunna raised an eyebrow, knowing that things must have been of urgency to entail the Elder god coming to Rei's shrine.

All the girls in the room adjusted their seating and perked up, staring at the willow-wisp floating in the center of the room. The Queen was dressed in a white gown, that fell to her ankles and wore white slippers over her feet. "Usagi, my child, can you hear me?"

Usagi moved forward, all the way until she sat at her mother's feet. "I'm here Queen Serenity," Usagi greeted. "What made you drop by?"

Queen Serenity gave a heart melting smile, full of warmth and love to her daughter. "I'm so glad I was able to reach you. There is something I must tell you about; a tournament, taking place for the fate of the Universe,"

"**WHAT?!"** came the unified shouts of disbelief from all the Senshi, Setsunna included.

Serenity raised a hand, calming the girls' reactions. "Peace, my daughter and her protectors. If you enter and win, you will be able to save not only your Universe, but all the many universes from the clutches of the evil man, Shao Kahn."

Setsunna paled. "Shao Kahn? I thought he was banished from this Universe by you, during the Silver Millennium?" 'If the Elder gods weren't able to prevent this man, then what hope do we have?'

Queen Serenity, seeming to read Setsunna's mind cupped Usagi's chin and continued, "While I did banish him, he has taken a legitimate action, one sanctioned by the creators of the universes. There is nothing I can do to stop him, with the exception of allowing you girls to fight in my stead."

This was interesting turn of events. But, no matter how much she detested the Elder gods for taking away Ranma and forcing the Sailor Senshi into Serenity's servitude, she wouldn't allow the universe to fall into the hands of Shao Kahn - she had seen what the monster would do.

Baraka, leading a squad of fifty Tarkatans through the bustling town of Juuban, was wholly unexpected to meet no resistance. Sure, he got several odd glances, but no one ran and no one showed any fear.

"Lord Baraka, why don't we attack these plebeians?" came a question in the native tongue of his people.

Baraka whirled to face the group, wondering who would ask such a foolish question, surely they knew what gains would be gotten if they were successful in this endeavor. "We are not here to just attack anyone, we are seeking out only the strongest of the realm…" Baraka froze suddenly, and all those following did as well, their noses pointed skyward and then all turned to face the Northeast. "ATTACK!" Baraka garbled.

For the casual observers it was like observing a samurai/horror movie; blades distended from the men's forearms and their mouths opened in a 360 degree fashion, looking much like a snake swallowing a creature much too large. Then, with a cry of defiance, the fifty monsters charged down an alleyway and into the darkness.

Queen Beryl looked among her remaining forces of Youma. She and these few had been lucky to survive the removal of her realm, all at the hands of the princess Sailor Moon. But this time things would be different; they had gone to America and leeched from as many Humans as they could find. It had been especially easy, due to the attack of the woman who gave even her the creeps, one Rita Repulsa.

After gathering the necessary energy to restore all of her remaining Youma to full strength, and even allowing them all to upgrade to General-levels, she had returned, fully expecting to gang-beat the Sailor Senshi to death, like they had done to her many forces and former Generals.

But, she had not expected to be bum rushed by a legion of undead cannibals, with no issues when it came to how they killed their targets…

"Rei!" Grandpa Hino called, and came running into the bedroom, breathing hard and pale-faced.

Rei was immediately at his side, ignoring her Queen I favor of her only true family member. "What's wrong Grandpa? What's got you so worked up?"

Hino waved at her a few times, trying to get his breathing under control. After a short eternity, he gave up and gestured that the girls follow after him. With quick steps, he led the ten women and his granddaughter to a TV set up in the entertainment room.

The Senshi went pale. Displayed on the news, though the TV was muted, was an image of anarchy. Queen Beryl and thirty Youma Generals were engaged in a battle against fifty bald, disgusting and repulsive demon-creatures, disguised like Humans.

"What's going on?" Rei asked her associates, feeling out of sorts at the moment.

Setsunna, the only one who had witnessed such gruesome battles before – and retained the memories – was quick to grab the remote and turn on the volume.

"Once again, this is live, on the Juuban Business Route. We can recognize the attire of Youma Generals, though we haven't seen them for nearly three years, but have no idea what the blade-zombies are nor where they come from. Are they a menace to us or are they a grotesque new ally? If you have any information, please call our station."

The sound went silent for a moment, broken by the sounds of confirmation from the reporter-analyst. "This just in, we have an interview with a person who on site when the fighting broke out. To you Tai,"

The image shifted to a short distance away from the brawl, where a man wearing a business suit and with slicked back hair stood; to his left was a young woman, possibly in her early twenties, wearing a white labcoat. "This is Yayoi Schwal, she is an eye witness to the carnage destroying the Juuban Business Route. Ma'am can you tell the viewers what you saw?"

The young woman with hair and beautifully silver as Queen Serenity herself, nodded. "I was coming across the street to get some food for my break, when these Youma Generals appeared from thin air and were laughing maniacally. So, like everyone else, I started running for safety, when my heel broke," she held up a high-heeled shoe with a missing heel. "Before I could get up, this contingent of men, armed to the teeth with all kinds of blades leapt right over my head and began attacking the Youma Generals. At first I thought they were a new division of the JSDF, until they started eating the Youma they killed. It was disgusting, absolutely disgusting."

"There you have it Ryoji, a confirmed eye-witness. We urge concerned citizens to remain indoors until the fighting has ended. Back to you Ryoji."

Setsunna muted the television and turned to ask the Queen what was going on, when she realized the Elder god was no longer there. 'I hate it when she does that,' Setsunna thought in annoyance…


	27. Chapter 25

Started 12/11/2007 Completed 12/11/2007

Chapter 25

Yayoi suddenly found herself floating in a void of all-consuming darkness. A sudden rush of vertigo hit her, as there was no up, down left or right. Everything was everything and everywhere was there. "Hello?" she called into the void. "I knew I shouldn't have done that interview…" she chastened herself, not liking the predicament she was now in. "I've been captured by the leader of those cannibal people, haven't I?"

"Hello, young one," came a voice as smooth as silk and twice as nice. "I am not here to harm you, I've simply taken an interest in you. Will you help me?"

Yayoi looked around, seeing nothing but the dark, se couldn't even see her clothing in this void. "Help you? Help you with what?"

A sense of sorrow and regret washed over Yayoi, which she assumed originated from the being speaking to her. "I wish I could tell you, but I can not. I have been wrongfully imprisoned in this world and everything I say is monitored."

Yayoi again searched through the inky blackness of the void. "Can you show yourself to me?" While Yayoi was a scientist and very open-minded, she didn't believe that someone could actually open a dimension and lock someone within. But if it were true, she wanted to be the one to discover how.

A light shimmered and extended before the young scientist, solidifying into a woman, barely older than Yayoi herself and wearing an elegant, long-flowing dress. On top of the apparition's head was a crown of sparkling diamond. "I am known as Queen Serenity, the mother of the hero you know as Sailor Moon."

Now Yayoi knew that this woman was yanking her chain. "the mother of Sailor Moon? For some reason I don't believe you." Yayoi dead-panned. 'I know, I must have fell again, because I've only got one heel,' Yayoi guessed with a sense of triumph. "If you would excuse me, I need to wake up from this dream."

Serenity smiled at the Mortal; it was a fantastic story, especially to those of Earthrealm who hadn't even heard of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. "I'll send my daughter and her protectors to you. They will confirm my story, Yayoi, and when they do, I will be seeing you again." With that, the ghost dispersed into the darkness and Yayoi was suddenly within her room again.

Washuu was bored out of her mind. She had agreed to pretend she was only ten, along with her two sisters, but hadn't realized she would have to go to an Elementary school. She watched with detachment as Sasami/Tsunami, her blue-haired younger sibling was enjoying herself and playing the other kids of her age.

"What's on your mind Washuu-chan?" Tokimi, Washuu's redhead sister, asked. There was an ever-present hint of mischief in the girl's eyes, belying her age.

Washuu leaned back, propping herself on her elbows. "It's just that I'm so bored, and there doesn't appear to be any species in the Universe capable of lightspeed travel…" Washuu whined. She had spent all of yesterday trying to establish contact with anyone or anything that could understand Galactic Regulation speech.

Tokimi giggled like a schoolgirl – which, ironically, she was – and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I've never been able to interact with anyone or anything other than D1 through D14, and their not very good with conversation. Who knows, maybe I'll even land a boyfriend!" Tokimi drifted off into a vision of running around the universe, battling the forces of evil with a guy who cared as much about her as Tenchi did his friends.

Washuu sweatdropped at the sudden change in her sister, then scooted away when Tokimi began to give narration.

Sasami was having the time of her life; she had met three new friends, Akira, Ranmaru and Bastet. Bastet and her were playing as the wives-to-be to Akira and Ranmaru who were really good at playing the roles of courtiers.

"Oh Bastet, those two guys have such nice muscles," Sasami complimented, the girls giggling merrily.

Ranmaru and Akira began to flex their skinny body, showing off their figures. "You want to see muscles, Sasami, I've the biggest arms in the playground!" Akira declared, pumping his little muscles as much as he could.

"Oh, yeah, well, mine are twice as big as yours!" Ranmaru shouted at his friend, jumping in front of him and showing off his arms. "When I get bigger, I'm gonna be the greatest fighter of all time!"

"Oh, yeah, well I'm gonna be twice as better than you, Ranmaru!" Akira declared, throwing a few test punches.

"Nuh uh!" Ranmaru protested and demonstrated a few test kicks. "With my Shadow Skill, I'll always be better than you, Akira! Besides, you don't even have a sensei!"

Akira looked at his hands, it was true that he didn't have a master, but that wouldn't stop him from getting Sasami to be his girlfriend. "Then, I'll fight you everyday for the next two whole years!" For a ten year old that was a _very_ long time.

Ranmaru took up a defensive stance and beckoned his friend on. "Let's see what you've got, you untrained ruffian!"

Akira was quick with his reply and went for broke, attacking Ranmaru with everything he had, the fight of martial arts quickly descended into a grappling match as the two tussled across the ground.

Sasami and Bastet shared a glace and ran off to tell the teacher about two fighting. There was no sense in letting their new boyfriends beat each other black and blue.

"I wonder why your mom wants us to meet up with this Yayoi woman?" Makoto questioned Usagi. It had come as a startling surprise when Serenity made a second appearance saying that it was imperative they contact Yayoi and tell her who they are.

Usagi shrugged her dainty shoulders and retreated to a daydream of her Mamo-chan returning for a few days from the American college in Angel Grove University. He had given them a call when he the news reached the international stations (though it was only broadcast in cities where monster attacks were frequent).

Makoto shook her head and turned to Minako. "Do you find all of this to be a bit odd?"

Minako returned the look. "I keep feeling like I forgot something important., but I can't grasp what it is."

Ami looked up from her personal computer. "Perhaps it's because Setsunna erased our memories from a few days ago. I recorded the instant, so I was able to recall it. But it's nothing all that important."

Makoto, Minako and Rei pulled to a sudden halt, gripping the blue-haired Senshi by her elbow to arrest her forward momentum. "Wh-what do you mean, "erased our memories"?" Makoto asked. "She wouldn't do that without asking us would she?"

Ami adjusted her stance and backtracked to stand comfortably. "Of course not," Ami replied, though she knew otherwise, she refused to raise any alarm until she could gather more facts and details. "We all gave her permission to alter our memories of the event, but I'm not at liberty to tell you of what happened until Setsunna thinks we're ready to handle it."

The three girls passed glances off each other, seeing if it made sense to each other, then all nodded.

"Hey, what's the hold up?!" Usagi called to friends from across the street. She hadn't been paying attention so she had ventured down to the next block before noticing the girls' absence.

Seeing they had the clear to walk, the four hustled across the street and continued their journey, each pondering the significance of whatever memories were erased.

Usagi smiled cheerily as she was greeted by the owner of the apartment, the beautiful, young woman from the news earlier. "Hi, I'm Usagi, and these are my best friends, Makoto, Minako and Rei… Hey, where did Ami go?" Usagi inquired, turning a questioning glance to her friends. They all pointed to directly behind the princess.

Ami watched with great amusement as Usagi jumped and nearly slammed her head into the overhang of the next floor apartments. "I'm Ami Mizuno. It's nice to meet you."

Yayoi blinked a few times, starting to feel faint. "You mean it wasn't just a dream?" she asked no one in particular. 'This can't be possible, can it?' She decided it would be best if she had a seat and a few cold ones. The girls followed her in, taking in the many photos of the woman's youth and college days, the books on astrophysics, geothermic reactions and various elements. Immediately, Ami began to like the older woman, perhaps she would be willing to become an older sister?

"Yayoi, are you feeling okay?" Usagi asked, noting the withdrawn and thoughtful look on the elder's face. "Where's the kitchen? I'll make you something to eat." Usagi offered, thinking of all the ways she could prepare a meal.

Makoto paled and quickly followed after her princess, already knowing what her role is…


	28. Chapter 26

Started 12/11/2007 Completed 12/11/2007

Chapter 26

Yayoi found herself floating within the void again. This time the sense vertigo wasn't so bad, almost like she had grown used to it. "Queen Serenity?" Yayoi called out. If this was the same lady seeking help, she decided she would definitely try.

"So you have made your decision?" Queen Serenity questioned, already knowing the answer. The ageless beauty shimmered into existence. "I am pleased with your choice Mor- Yayoi. It will take me a few moments to gather my energies."

"Gather your energies?" Yayoi questioned. Suddenly she felt like something was not quite right. "Now that I've agreed, can you tell me what I'm supposed to do to help you?"

Serenity gave a heart-warming smile, something she had practiced for millennia. "Of course you may,"

Reese folded his hands together and leaned on his elbows. The smug smile normally associated with a precognizant was strangely absent, instead he had pleasant and kind smile, reaching his eyes. "Ranma, I understand your feelings of disbelief, but I will swear on the name of the One Being that we have truly imprisoned Selene for accosting the infant Saffron."

Ranma scoffed, this was the last thing he would believe. "I would trust you if I didn't know that it you and your ilk that sealed the One Being into several smaller pieces. I've done my research and was also gifted with the ability of foresight by the Kanassa-jins."

Ranma felt it was worth revealing his "gift", just to see the reaction Reese displayed. "So you use the gift of foresight to win your battles?" Ryu accused, "and I thought you would be the first honorable Mortal I've come across." Ryu shook his head in disappointment.

Ryoga, which came as a surprise to all who knew him, was immediately to his feet; "How dare you?! Ranma's got more honor than all of you bastards combined!"

Ryu grimaced. He didn't like the energy that continuously rolled off the Mortal. "You should recognize your place Mortal. You and your race are nothing more than a thought; if we wished it, we could erase you from existence. We only came here to discuss the tournament, a boon for the crimes committed against the Earthrealm. We have no other need for permission to purge the Realms."

"If that were truly the case, then I know that without hesitation, you would have done it, just like when you locked me in the Other World." Ranma replied, showing clear defiance.

Allure spoke for the first time – it was the only one to remain in its smoke form – pointedly ignoring Ranma's dislike of them. "I feel sick to my stomach when I watch Ryu and Reese scraping at your feet like common Earthrealm mutts. I refuse to humble myself," it informed those within the room.

Reese's expression never changed, but it's too bad that the same could not be said of his partner. Ryu's battle aura sprang to life, engulfing the entirety of Phoenix Mountain. "I will not stand here and allow you to castrate me, Azure. One more comment like that and I will have you clinging to the boy's leg, begging he protect you!"

Allure refused to show any discomfort but was internally wishing death on Ryu. "Reese, perhaps you should place Ryu's muzzle back on him, should he try to bite someone." Allure flicked a fleck of charred dust from a claw, seeming to ignore the irate deity.

"Enough," Reese commanded, his voice causing all in the room to fall silent and reclaim their chairs. It would never cease to stupefy Ryu, hw his friend could speak calmly, yet everyone would jump to do what he said. "We have not come here squabble with one another." Allure and Ryu gave the closest form of repentance the Elders ever would. From a rupture in reality, Reese withdrew an infant Saffron and handed the child to Kiima. "Let us be on our way, we have more pressing issues to see to." With that, the three dispersed, leaving no signs of their visit, including erasing the minds of the Mortals.

Nabiki and Umino arrived at Kenka Elementary, the school she personally felt Ranma would have enjoyed, and waited out front for Ranma's three daughters. "I wonder why Aunty decided to enroll the three here, instead of Furinkan Elementary?" Nabiki mused aloud.

Umino adjusted his glasses, allowing the light to gleam in a spectacular fashion. "I assume that's the reason," he suggested, pointing toward the smoke rising from the other side of the complex.

Nabiki sweatdropped and nearly facefaulted, but caught herself. "… Good eye, Umino." Nabiki interlaced her hand in her beau's and the two traveled onto the campus grounds.

Washuu coughed furtively, and waved at the billowing waves of smoke. How was she supposed to know she couldn't mix gun powder, bollic acid and chemical X? She hadn't seen gunpowder in forever!

"Good job, Washuu-chan, now I'll never get a boyfriend who travels the universe with me, fighting evil empires and space pirates!" Tokimi chastised her sister. This was just her luck too!

"Hey, I wouldn't have spilled so much into it if Sasami's boyfriend hadn't of bumped into me!" Washu defended. She felt she really needed to make a subspace, pocket dimension….

The class's teacher, Professor Utonium, placed a hand the crab-haired girl. "Now, Washuu-chan, I can understand completely about lab accidents, but you still have to own up to your responsibilities."

Washuu let her head hang. "Yeah, I guess you're right sensei…" she admitted. It was truly a humbling experience to be chastened by someone so much younger than yourself.

The professor brightened and handed her a toothbrush, "Good, than you will stay here until you finish cleaning up this mess!" Utonium cheered, glad that he wasn't the one staying. The sound of a throat being cleared from behind him brought Utonium's attention to the young woman in the doorway.

Nabiki couldn't believe what she was seeing. This jerk of a teacher was going to give his responsibilities off on a ten-year-old child. 'Oh, I'll be keeping an eye on you,' she silently swore.

Utonium took up a few cleaning rags and filled a bucket with hot water, all with his streams of tears running from his eyes. Nabiki nodded and went to retrieve Tokimi and Sasami.

"So, let me see if I've got this right; you're not really a ten-year-old girl, but a six trillion year-old goddess, who inherited her mother's infinite youth and her father's energy reserves?" Utonium questioned, the voluptuous redhead, that used to be a ten-year-old girl.

The redhead nodded, and two puppets popped up from out of nowhere on her shoulders. "Washuu-chan's the greatest!" "Washuu-chan, you can do anything!"

Tears glistened in the corners of the woman's eyes. "Oh, thank you everyone! I knew I would find the ultimate male specimen one day!"

"Ultimate male specimen? Now just hold on a moment there!" Utonium cried, backing away from the girl as she was now wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Hold still, Yuto-kun, this'll only take a few moments!" Washuu encouraged her guinea pig, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. "Do you have any preferences? By hand, my chest (she puffs her chest forward, displaying her considerable assets), or oral stimulation?"

Backed into a corner as he was, Utonium knew he was in deep trouble. There was no way the schoolboard would believe he was forced into it by a deity pretending to be a toddler; even if this _was_ Nerima! "I can't!" he shouted, hoping she would take the bait and back off, forgetting this silly notion.

Washuu deflated, returning to her ten-year-old form. "You can't? What, are you impotent or something?" Washu narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man. "You're not into young girls… or worse, 'men' are you?"

Utonium was repulsed by the very thought of such a thing. "I take offense to that! Besides, I can't because…" he trailed off, seeking a plausible reason.

Washuu gazed at Utonium for a few moments. "Because…?"

"Because… it's… against the law! Yeah, that's it! I could lose my job for giving you a sample!" Utonium gave himself a mental pat on the back and then gave a "V" for victory pose. 'Nice thinking, Utonium! You've still got it, alright.'

Washuu sagged her head, feeling at a loss, then suddenly brightened as a thought struck her. "I've got it! WAHAHAHA!" she cackled, making the professor very nervous. "I'll write up a contract for you to sign, and when I'm legally eighteen, I'll be back for that sample!"

So saying, she pulled out a holo laptop and began typing as she sat on a floating pillow. The young professor Utonium did what any sane individual would, when placed in this situation, he fainted dead-away…


	29. Chapter 27

Started 12/11/2007 Completed 12/11/2007

Chapter 27

Well, that was productive," Ryu thought aloud, in annoyance. "Oh, well, I guess I'll go play with my Mortals then…" With that he faded from existence and sought out Akuma and Ryu.

With her guard now gone, Selene emerged from her dimensional prison. She'd show those blockheads that it was unwise to betray her! Though when she thought about it, none actually had; she had exiled herself when they demanded she give them her newest toy. 'Well, now I've got a new one,' she pondered with delight. Who would have thought she would get her own Avatar to play with?

Yayoi stepped into the realm of the Elder gods and wondered just where she was. "My Queen, where are we at now?" she asked of the beautiful she pledged loyalty to.

Selene cupped the woman's cheek and gazed dotingly into the Mortal's eyes. "We are home now, my dear. Home…"

"Hello, beautiful," Reese greeted as he came up to Allure, as it was passing through the Realms of reality. "I have come to ask a boon of you."

Allure raised an eyebrow – or Reese assumed it was an eyebrow – before halting its forward momentum. "You know my answer, Reese, yet I know not the question," Allure stated simply, its voice sounding like all the beauty of the universes melded into one. "Tell me of your request."

Reese smiled kindly, and stepped within Allure's personal space. "I see that you are seeking a catalyst for your frustration and have come to offer you myself," he answered, giving a sly wink to his desired target.

Allure laughed musically, covering its mouth with a clawed hand, looking every bit as feminine as Reese imagined the deity to be. Both knew that Reese was talking out his earhole, giving yet another half-assed attempt at courting. "You know far too much, Reese, but do you know where it is that I am going?"

Reese's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I do Allure That is what truly brings me here. I am… concerned," Allure knew he was worried, but was not allowed to express such concerns, due to an incident that happened millennia ago with Maya, "about your well-being. There are too many negative consequences I see for the actions you will be taking."

Reese nodded its head. "That is very true, but it is a necessary task I must undertake." Reese found it heartwarming that the Elder would take the time to express concern for her. "Forgive my rudeness, but there is not much time left. I must be taking my leave." With that Allure faded from the reality tunnel and into one of the beams of color that represented a different Realm.

Reese release the breath he hadn't though he was capable of holding. "Oh, well, only time will tell which path she takes…"

Ryu arrived in time to observe a battle between both of his Avatars. "This should prove entertaining for awhile," he mused, creating a seat from the earth below his feet. After taking his seat he turned to the two watching him in curiosity.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Akuma demanded, his hair flaring about like a live fire.

A-Ryu (the Avatar will be written A-Ryu) took a defensive stance and began to charge his Hadou. "Answer or I'll kill you!" A glow began to come from his entire body, very similar to a battle aura.

Ryu leaned back, laying his head on his forearms. "You can kill me no more than a single ant can kill a buffalo." The Elder god taunted. As if to punctuate his statement, he flexed the line, linking A-Ryu to him. Immediately following, the energy Ryu had built up was now gone and he was unable to tap into the power again.

Akuma watched the interaction with indifference. Maybe, if the fight with A-Ryu was decent, he would spare the earth specialist. "I assume you are ready to begin our duel, Ryu?"

A moment before A-Ryu could respond, he felt his power return, sevenfold. "Yeah," A-Ryu stated, wondering all the while, why it was that he answered at all. He didn't get much time to ponder as Akuma came in fist flying…

Yayoi stared with disbelief at the remains of the target she had just destroyed. At the present, Selene was cheering her on and clapping with joy. "I knew you could do it Yayoi!" Selene praised. Her Avatar had just proven her worth and destroyed an entire mountain, infested with Youma of all kinds.

"Wh- What was that…?" Yayoi questioned. She had never felt the energy given off from her mind before. "What did you do to me?"

Seeing her new toy about to go into hysterics, Selene decided to explain. "I haven't done anything major to you, only awakened the latent psionic abilities instilled within all Humans of Earthrealm." 'and increased them by a million fold…' "I assure you, you have complete control over them. If you run into any scrapes, I'll clean up the mess for you."

Yayoi nodded numbly. She had heard of people being able to bend spoons with their mind before, but this was far beyond that. "Can I do more than just blowing things up?" While it had been cool, she didn't want to be known as the violent, new Sailor.

Selene smiled fondly at her new Avatar. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Selene crowed and wrapped them in the folds of existence…


	30. Chapter 28

Started12/11/2007 Completed 12/14/2007

Started12/11/2007 Completed 12/14/2007

Chapter 28

Yayoi ran by at hypersonic speeds, screaming like a young girl in a haunted house; which she practically was… "Come on, Yayoi, you can do it! Blast those Shikima! OH! Careful, young one! Here comes another tentacle!" Selene shouted, trying to get her new toy broken in before the tournament was tougher than she thought is was going to be. It was a good thing that she could speed up and slow down a Realms time speed.

Yayoi shrieked when a group of Shikima wrapped her in phallus-shaped tentacles, ripping away was little remained of her clothing and trying their hardest to take her virginity. After another minute of squirming under the ministrations of the tentacle, Yayoi felt like she couldn't put up any more resistance. "Help me, Queen Serenity! They're gonna… Ohhh… take my flower!"

Selene blinked a few times, wondering just how such a beautiful woman like Yayoi could keep her chastity for so long. 'Maybe this could do her some good?' Selene thought for all of a second. "Use your powers, tell them you don't want to!" Selene instructed.

Yayoi shifted her hips, struggling vainly at the iron-hard grips that held her. STOP IT!! she shrieked in her mind. It came as a great surprise when the beasts all released her. "D-Did I do that?" she asked of her retainer.

Selene smiled as bright as the Sun. She really liked this girl, so adaptive and never gave up. 'She's just like my daughter!'

Allure materialized in a plane of existence only three others knew about. This was the Kai Plane, the Realm created to harness the souls of deceased Kais, Kanassa-jins, Chi-Dragons and Elder gods. When one the most powerful entities is killed, the Elders moved their soul here, in a Realm that sealed away the memories of the deceased.

Allure had come here to acquire a baiting tool to retain the Elders' position of sovereignty. However, as Reese had forewarned before, this particular entity was someone they had repeatedly shafted; most notably were the times they used her as a bartering tool to Shao Kahn, when Onaga began the purge of Edenia, and again as a distraction toward Ranma, when he was operating under the title Mist.

The Elders had even go so far as to send her soul back as a Supreme Kai and given her fragments of her original memories; just enough to convince Ranma to remain in the Other World and train under her tutelage before facing her unknown enemies.

If they had left her with Ranma, rather than her vegetable of a body, or sending her Kai powers to her children, hidden within the Realm Time, or even if they hadn't have sent her soul to this Realm, maybe she would be willing to assist them willingly. Maybe she would be willing to give the Elder gods a second thought before trying to kill them?

'Such thoughts are for the Mortals, and will get me nowhere,' Allure thought ruefully.

Now that its head was clear, Allure began the risky task of locating Kitana…

Nabiki ascended the stairs of the girls' Elementary school, her mind on ways to get Umino. She had worked hard establishing the boy's name among the big boys of the technological industry, and she would be damned before she let it all go to waste. Which she knew was exactly what would happen if it wasn't her that married the overly pious boy.

The sounds of metal scraping against the linoleum flooring brought her back to her present situation. Here she was, playing the role of a mother for Ranma's kids.

"_That_, is going to take some getting used to," Nabiki mused aloud. Just what woman was lucky enough to catch the Wild Horse, Ranma Saotome? And the bigger question was, "Where is she?"

In Nabiki's humble, but biased, opinion, she would never allow herself to be separated from her children like Ranma's mother, Nodoka, was; yet, it seemed like the Saotome men had a way to get permission every time.

"So long as Ranma didn't make the girls sign some kind of suicide pledge, I guess it's okay that he has them with him…" Nabiki decided as she reached the floor that Washuu was on, most likely wrapping up her cleaning duty.

As she neared the room, the voice of Prof. Utonium and an unknown woman reached her ears. "Please stop that! I'm a teacher, I can't be doing this with you!" Utonium protested, his voice sounding strained and tired to Nabiki's trained ears.

"C'mon, professor, who's gonna know what we're doing in here?" the woman coaxed. Nabiki got this image of a very curvy seductress draping herself over the professor's arm, for some odd reason. "It's not like you don't want to, I can see it in your eyes."

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Nabiki crept up to the door and slid the door open a mite and peered through the crack…

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground, just outside the doorway, brought a close to Washuu and Utonium's argument over chocolate candy Vs. healthy apples. Both set their preferred items down and Washuu quickly reverted to being a child again.

The two headed over to the sliding, with Washuu leading. When the young girl's back was turned, Utonium slipped a few chocolates into his mouth and followed behind. "Tendo-san, what are you doing on the ground like that?" Utonium questioned, entertaining thoughts of meeting a woman his own age with a mind like this girl's.

Nabiki brushed down the hem of her skirt while sitting up. "Oh, you know, this and that…" Sometimes she hated her time spent with Ranma around. Before she knew the boy that could turn female, she had been able play down facefaults…

Washuu blinked at the reply, if she hadn't known better she have thought the girl was eaves-dropping. "Aunty-Nabiki!" Washuu chimed, sending out a smile bright enough to dim the sun. "I was just about to call you; we finished cleaning a few moments ago."

Nabiki nodded blankly, trying to find the busty woman tat was there a few moments ago. "Say, Washuu-chan, did you happen to see someone in here with the professor?"

Washuu began sweating bullets, at the same time, the professor went into a coughing ft, and retreated to his desk. "I… uh… Don't know what you're talking about?" she offered lamely with a clearly strained smile.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes but didn't press the issue, though the redheaded girl got the feeling she was going to be getting grilled for details later on. "Well, if you're all done, Washuu-chan, then I suppose we can take you back home." She took the girl by the hand and began to lead her from the room; however, as she breeched the precipice, Nabiki turned a co glare on Utonium, promising she would get to the bottom of this. One way, or another…

Arterious Milian Xerbe charged forward, his hooves clattering loudly against the stone road. "_You!_" he cried, twisting the word and making it into the gravest of insults. "I'll kill you!" Arterious bellowed as he ripped a tree trunk from the ground along his way.

Natali, Arterious's wife of many centuries, was taken aback by her lover's action. She had known the Centaur for millennia - they were raised together, learned together and shared their genes through several children - yet never once had he shown an ounce of hostility. At least not until her husband laid eyes upon this… _creature_ that had just arrived among tem.

"Arterious? Husband, come back!"

But it was too late, the beast swallowed Arterious whole and grinned maliciously at the young hybrid. As violence and anger was never displayed here, Natali had never felt the sensation of fear before, so she wasn't aware that she was supposed to be feeling it now.

You there! Whatever manner of beast you are, I demand you release my husband this instant!" Natali urged, staring the monster of curling, black smoke down defiantly. She charged her hands with Mana and prepared to strike at the monster.

"Peace, Mortal," the beast commanded, its voice resonated through the thicket for miles. "I have come to claim what is rightfully mine. If you wish to be the first of this world to experience "Death", then by all means, strike at me." Seeing the incomprehension in the eyes of the hybrid, Allure decided to take advantage. The creature faded from existence, leaving behind no memory of its passing and erasing the memories of Arterious Milian Xerbe…

.--

AN: This is by far the hardest Chapter I've had to write! I wrote the opening scenes and the closing scene, but was forced to spend several days working on filler ideas and I've still got a few days before the tournament begins.

I've also started two new series – the first is a Ranam1/2/La Blue Girl and the other is Ranma1/2/Ikki Tousen.

I've written my first Spamfic, added on to Mark Doherty's "Ranma's Love Problems Solved!" and Donny Cheng's "NOT!", called "OH, COME ON!"

I've begun a new style of writing to me, I'm not aware of anyone else ever using it, so I'll call it "Reflecting". The story is a Ranma/Buzz Lightyear/Tenchi crossover.

Look for them!

LWH ()


End file.
